Mixels Christmas Carol
by Princess-Josie-Riki
Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.
1. Prologue

**I'm back and I'm working on a Mixels parody of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. It will have references from Jim Carrey's A Christmas Carol, A Muppet Christmas Carol, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Bah Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, The Flintstones' Christmas Carol, Barbie in A Christmas Carol, An All Dog's Christmas Carol, The Smurf's Christmas Carol, Nicolas Cage's A Christmas Carol, 101 Dalmatians.s A Christmas Cruella and Scrooged with some Judgement of Corruption homage. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Prologue: Krader's Death/True My Heart**

* * *

[Background music: Ai - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

It was Christmas morning, 2008 in Mixel Land and it was very quiet. All the Mixels were attending the funeral of the deceased leader of the Cragsters, Krader, who was lying dead on a coffin. He was mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each side. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. He had been missing for days and was found dying on Christmas Eve. He passed away at midnight on Christmas.

One of his friends found him dying yesterday on Christmas Eve. He was an Infernite Mixel whose body is mostly red. He has a rounded head with an eye on each side. Most of the time, his eyes are half-closed. On top of his head are three prongs, the outer two dark red with the middle prong being red with a darker red rectangle on the top of it. Most of the time, this houses a yellow-orange fire that is constantly burning. He also has a beak. He has a body that widens at the end with a light grey collar-like piece at his neck. He has two slender arms with pincer hands. On his wrists are dark red triangle-like covers that taper down. He has grey legs with red feet that have two white claws on each. He has a rectangular hatch on his rear; he's Flain, leader of the Infernites and one of Krader's best friends.

Next to Flain was a little Infernite girl that was only 3 years old with a resemblance to Flain and a pink bow on her right prong; she's Inferna, the daughter of Flain.

Inferna: "Is Mr. Krader dead, daddy?"

Flain: (miserable) "He is indeed dead... Dead as a doornail indeed. Eh, he was a good Cragster. He used to play rockball with me and helped us leaders save the Annual Mix Festival."

Mesmo (as an undertaker) and his son, Mesmo Jr arrived.

Mesmo: (to Flain) "Ahem, the certificate of death, sir."

The Infernite leader nods as he got the certificiate, then he open and sign it on the witness line. Now Krader will be buried officially in Mixel Cemetery. Mesmo took the certificiate before holding his wing out as if wanting something.

Mesmo: "Ahem."

Flain frowns a bit. Why must he have to pay for his dead Cragster compadre to be buried? Back then, corpses are dead without any problem! Still, the Infernite leader took out his wallet and took out a single muck, giving it to the Wiztastic in annoyance.

Flain: "Here, take it already."

Flain gives the gold coin to Mesmo who look at the thing with a frown.

Mesmo: "Hey, hey, this isn't what we..."

Flain: "What?"

Mesmo reached his wing out while wanting the muck. Flain sighed.

Mesmo: "Ahem, well?"

Flain frown even more but took out another muck from the wallet. The Infernite leader was shaking his hand a bit, reluctant to pay the undertaker the other half of the prize. Still, Flain let go and drop what he owe to Mesmo.

Mesmo Jr: "What's wrong with your dad, Inferna?"

Inferna: "I don't know. He doesn't know what to do with all his money."

Torts was about to close the coffin and take Krader away to his final rest when...

Flain: (shouts while pointing) "Hold it!"

Torts yelps as he back away in alarm.

Torts: "What is it now, Flain?!"

Flain: "Back away, dude."

Flain goes up to the corpse of his friend as to pay his last respects.

Flain: "Goodbye, Krader, my Cragster compadre. See you soon."

Krader's older brother, Slasher arrived.

Slasher: "Some funeral, eh? Sorry about what happened. At least my brother is in peace."

Flain: "It's okay, Slasher. I just need to go."

Inferna picks up the muck her father dropped and hands it to Mesmo.

Flain: "Tuppence is tuppence, whatever that means."

Mesmo, Mesmo Jr and Torts frown as they watch Flain leave with his daughter following him.

Outside, a chorus was singing while Flain and Inferna were going home. He bumped into a couple named Ezekiel (leader of the Charmaniacs 2.0) and Momoko (leader of the PF10 Predasparks), both of them frown at the Infernite.

Momoko: "Hey, carefuly!"

Ezekiel: (frowing) "Geez!"

Flain: (frowning) "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood."

As Flain head on, he stop to glance at a chorus of Glowkie Bats led by Glowley singing a Christmas song. The Bats slowly stop singing and look fearful at Flain glaring angrily at them. Some of the singing chorus hid their coin cups behind themselves before backing away.

Flain grumble as he and Inferna kept on walking. Once the grumpy Infernite is gone, Glowley motioned the Bats to keep on singing. While the song continues, Flain and Inferna stop a moment as a carriage pass by.

Flain glance at the Lixers, Tungster, Turg and Spugg sliding downward on some ice while laughing.

Flain: "Murp monkeys..."

Flain and Inferna walk down the street, going past other Mixels going about town and doing their usual business. It's the Christmas season. To most people, it's the best time of the year. For Flain, he thinks that Christmas is a very cheap holiday when Krader died.

Flain grumble as Jawg saw him and whimper in alarm while moving away, causing a Chomly, who was holding him, yelp as he got pulled around.

[Opening Song: True My Heart (Nursery Rhyme OP) - Sakura Saori]

 _ **TRUE MY HEART kimi o chikaku de**_

 _ **Dare yori kanjitai**_

 _ **CLOSE TO MY LOVE hitomi tojite**_

 _ **Itsuka kanau kara**_

 _ **Sunao na kimochi dakishime**_

 **A PogorikiFan10 Production**

 **Presents**

 **Mixels**

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

Now we see a view of the whole land of Planet Mixel, where shoppers were shopping, sellers were selling, thieves were thieving and children were playing as well. It was indeed a fine day on the streets of Mixel Land as everyone is going about their usual business on this fine Christmas day, especially the Munchos, who had just arrived.

Vaka: "Ah, yes, that meal was very wonderful."

Snax: "Yep, sure is!"

Waka: "So what shall we do now?"

Berp: "I know! Let's have lunch! I'm starving!"

Vaka: "Oh yes, splendid idea!"

The Munchos laughed while heading out to get some lunch.

 ** _Me o sorasu shunkan ni hajimete kizuita_**

 ** _Kokoro o yurasu sono yokogao_**

 **Featuring...**

 **Flain as Ebenezer Scrooge**

A trolly full of birds is passing through the area. The birds themselves are chirping like mad as the driver, a Frosticon named Slumbo, glares at them.

Slumbo: "Hey, you! Quiet down back there!"

One of the birds was frightened as an Infernite named Burnard is grabbing it from the back, rushing off with bird chirping like it was saying "Hey, I'm being stolen! Help me, hey, somebody help me! Put me down!".

 ** _Ikareau tokimeki to ka afureru omoi o_**

 ** _Oshiete kureta hito da kara_**

 **Inferna as Herself**

As the day continues on, little Mixels move around the streets, laughing happily while having fun. It's a great Christmas day indeed. Lunk and Tentro were watching the activity on the roof. Of course, an annoyed rat-like Mixel named Rodney and a raccoon-like Mixel named Bandit scowl at them while Rodney threw a snowball at Lunk.

Dribbal: (protests) "What about my nose?"

He yelps in pain as the window closes on his nose hard. A Weldo named Kramm rolls his eye in annoyance while turning away.

Gobba: "Banana peels, coming down!" (laughing)

Gobba is seen dumping banana peels out a nearby window.

 ** _Namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta_**

 ** _Ano hi kara koi ga kirameki hajimeru_**

 **Teslo and Scorpi as Bob Crachit**

Kraw: "Come on, get your Christmas turkey! Turkeys! Get your Christmas turkey!"

Then a live turkey came out of a cart while running around.

Kraw: "Hey, you naughty turkey! Get back in there!"

 ** _SWEET MY HEART meguriaeta yo ne_**

 ** _Mayowanaide CHANGE MY LIFE_**

 ** _DREAMING LOVERS hohoemi wa kienai_**

 ** _Konna ni mo suki da yo_**

 **Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Flamzer, Meltus, Vixen, Phoenix and Lammy as Fred**

Boogly: (selling boomerang fish) "Get your boomerang fish, guaranteed fish!" (throws them as the fish came back) "Throw the fish away and they come back to Boogly!" (laughs)

 ** _TRUE MY HEART mabushii kuchibiru_**

 ** _Setsunai manazashi ni_**

 ** _CLOSE TO MY LOVE kata o yosete_**

 ** _Kitto onaji da ne_**

 ** _Omoi wa yasashii KISS de_**

 **Footi as Tiny Tim**

As the Boogly left, he past the Klinkers and their new friend Klinkuhi trying to sell apples to the customers.

Gox: "Get them while they're fresh!"

Klinkuhi: (nodding) "Apples, we've got Christmas apples!"

Jinky: "We've got Macintosh, come on!"

Klinkuhi: (nodding) "Get your Christmas apples right here!"

Kamzo: "Red Delicious, folks!"

Jinky: "Right, tuppence apiece while they last!"

Gox: "We..." (stops and frowns as he saw Kamzo eating two apples happily) "Kamzo, those apples won't last long if you keep eating them like that!"

Kamzo: (sheepish) "Sorry."

 ** _Sukoshi dake bukiyou datte massugu ni kureta_**

 ** _Houseki mitai na koigokoro_**

 **Krader as Jacob Marley**

At a house, servant were fixing the table for dinner. Of course, down below near a window that is to the kitchen, the Charmaniacs, Sakura, Ribbon and Sweetie were outside as the leader plead to someone inside the place.

Sakura: "Come on, mister please."

Ribbon: "Give us some food for crying out loud!"

Sweetie: "Any scrap for the starving?"

The girls kept on shouting, wanting some food. Finally, a Predaspark named Drazor appear at the window frowning.

Drazor: "Fine, whatever. Merry Christmas, ladies!" (tosses a chicken leg out the window, much to the Charmaniacs' delight)

Sakura: "Finally!"

However, Glurt appeared and snatch the chicken leg and made off with it, with the annoyed shouting Charmaniacs chasing him causing some pigeons to fly away from the area.

 ** _Nagareru kisetsu ni futo tachidomaru toki_**

 ** _Futari no omoide tsumikasaneteku_**

 **Past (Nurp-Naut) as the Ghost of Christmas Past**

Meanwhile, we see Magnifo as a chimney sweep came as he was cleaning the chimney while getting dirty.

Magnifo: "Oh dear. I'm all dirty!"

 ** _SWEET MY HEART hora, koko ni iru yo_**

 ** _Waraiau EYES ON ME_**

 ** _DREAMING LOVERS hitomi to hitomi_**

 ** _Chikazuku dakishimete_**

 **Present (Niksput) as the Ghost of Christmas Present**

In the market divison below, customers were getting food for their meals like fish, chestnuts, wreaths (okay, to hang on doors) and eels.

 ** _TRUE MY HEART kono sekai yurete_**

 ** _Ugokidasu unmei_**

 ** _CLOSE TO MY LOVE kore kara mo_**

 ** _Kokoro ni negatteta_**

 ** _Omoi mune de kagayaite_**

 **Future (Rokit) as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come**

Meanwhile, a Glowkie named Globert was speaking to some customers.

Globert: "Now here is the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost."

Of course, the Glowkie leader frowns at an Orbiton-Infernite Hybrid named Galaxine trying to climb up but he push her away.

Globert: "Get lost, kid. Anyway, which one of these nuts hold the pea."

Globert put the pea under the nuts and begin shuffling them. Of course, Galaxine try to swipe one with the pea under it, much to the Glowkie's annoyance as he shove her away.

Globert: (scowling) "Bug off, kid!"

Madin: "Excuse me." (she goes through the crowd while a scowling Galaxine left)

Globert: "Watch your fingers now!"

 ** _Namida nagashite mo soba ni ite kureta_**

 ** _Ano hi kara koi ga kirameki hajimeru_**

 **Inspired by "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens.**

The PF10 Cragsters watch on with smiles with Seismo and Shuff playing wheels with sticks, almost running to the alley. They were having fun...until they gasped in shock and ran off. Why? Flain and Inferna are heading their way and it's bad luck as well as a bad idea to get in Flain's way.

 ** _SWEET MY HEART meguriaeta yo ne_**

 ** _Mayowanaide CHANGE MY LIFE_**

 ** _DREAMING LOVERS hohoemi wa kienai_**

 ** _Konna ni mo suki da yo_**

 **With association of LEGO and Cartoon Network**

Two Mixels arrived as they walked next to Flain. Their names were Teslo and Scorpi.

Teslo: "There you are, Flain. What happened?"

Flain: "Nothing, except that Krader is dead."

Scorpi whimpers sadly.

Teslo: "Oh schnixel. I'm sorry about your loss, Flain.

 ** _TRUE MY HEART itsu made mo soba ni_**

 ** _DREAMING LOVERS kimi o chikaku de_**

 ** _Dare yori kanjiteru_**

 **Dedicated to David P. Smith and John Fang**

The thought of Krader made Flain sigh sadly.

Flain: "It's cool, dude. It's just nothing for you to worry about."

 ** _TRUE MY HEART mabushii kuchibiru_**

 ** _Setsunai manazashi ni_**

 ** _CLOSE TO MY LOVE kata o yosete_**

 ** _Kitto onaji da ne_**

 ** _Omoi wa yasashii KISS de_**

 **Also dedicated to Charles Dickens**

Scorpi wanted to comfort Flain by hugging him, but Teslo held the Spikel.

Teslo: "Cheer up, Flain. If only Krader were still alive, he'd be there for you and Inferna."

Flain: "It's okay. I'm just not in the mood anyway." (to Inferna) "Come along, Inferna."

Inferna: "Okay, daddy."

Flain and Inferna soon arrive at his house in the Magma Wastelands and took his key out, using it to unlock the door before opening it. The two go into the house

 ** _Omoi wa yasashii kisu de_**

 **Written by PogorikiFan10**

The door itself was slammed closed. Time for Flain to begin his perfect money wanting day, starting now.

* * *

 **It this is a prologue of my latest fanfiction. I worked hard, so no hate comment.**


	2. Chapter 1

**That was the prologue. But the first chapter is now.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 1: Flain is Such a Scrooge**

* * *

[Background music: Alice of Human Sacrifice (Instrumental) - Yugami-P]

Seven years passed since the death of Krader and it is now 2015 on Christmas Eve and everyone in Mixel Land is having good cheer... Well, almost everyone. And it seems like Flain (who is feeling grouchy today) is only helping or sparing any Mixel for money because he is now greedy. Gobba, who is dressed as Santa Claus, is happily holding a bucket and ringing a bell for donations.

Gobba: "Ho ho ho! I'm Santa Claus!" (laughs) "Merry Christmas!"

Flain: (passes by Gobba) "Christmas... Bah humbug."

[Song: Flain (in the tune of Scrooge from A Muppet Christmas Carol); performed by all the Mixels (except for Flain)]

Not happy with that remark, Gobba glared at Flain.

Gobba: (to the viewers) "Boy, what a scrooge!"

Flain passes by Momoko and a Rapternal named Gyrcon.

Gyrcon: **_When a cold wind blows it chills you_**

 ** _Chills you to the bone_**

Momoko: **_But there's nothing in nature that freezes your heart_**

 ** _Like years of being alone_**

A Flexer Mixel named Kraw then arrived.

Kraw: **_It paints you with indifference_**

 ** _Like a lady paints with rouge_**

Then, Lunk arrived with his cousin, Lumpy. She looks like Lunk except she is blue with white highlights and long messy neck-length ice blue hair in a ponytail.

Lunk: **_And the worst of the worst_**

Lumpy: **_The most hated and cursed_**

Lunk: **_Is the one that we call Flain_**

Balk: "Yeah!"

Dribbal: **_Unkind as any_**

Torts: **_And the wrath of many_**

Dribbal: **_This is Flain Infernite_**

Various Mixels: **_There goes Mister Humbug_**

 ** _There goes Mister Grim_**

 ** _If they gave a prize for being mean_**

 ** _The winner would be him_**

As Flain passes by, some of the Mixels pointed at him.

Tentro: **_Oh, Flain he loves his money_**

 ** _Cause he thinks it gives him power_**

Waka, Snax and Berp: **_If he became a flavor_**

 ** _You can bet he would be sour_**

Snax and Berp: "Blech!"

Vaka: (to the viewers) "Even we Munchos don't like him."

Various Mixels: **_There goes Mister Skinflint_**

 ** _There goes Mister Greed_**

Generic Glowkie Bats: **_The undisputed master of_**

 ** _The underhanded deed_**

The Luckercons, Potluck, Clover and Horseshoe arrived as they sang along.

Luckercons: **_He charges Mixels a fortune_**

 ** _For his dark and drafty houses_**

 ** _Us poor folk live in misery_**

Flurr: **_It's even worse for Lixers_**

Flain passes by the Lixers as Flurr and Pengi, leader of the PF10 Frosticons were there. Pengi is a penguin Mixel that is blue with white highlights and an ice blue beak and feet.

Pengi: "Please, Flain, they want some food."

Tungster, Turg and Spugg were begging, but Flain ignored them. Cut to Sakura, Ribbon and Sweetie of the Charmaniacs, Lobus, Lovanda and Sweetson of the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Charmaniac Cousins, Vamprodite, Kisses and Cuddly. Vamprodite, the leader of the Charmaniacs Cousins is tall and pink with sharp teeth like vampire fangs, a light pink head, pink bat wings on her back and her head, spiky black hair with pink streaks on a ponytail, a pink tank top with a light pink t shirt underneath, pink bat ears on her head, black eyebrows, pink shorts, light pink pincers on each arms, light pink legs and light pink Krader-like feet with pink toenails.

Kisses is a tiny Mixel with pink Scorpi eyes that looked like a light pink plush bunny with bucked-teeth and pink blush, hairbows, bowtie, skirt and markings in her stubby paws, legs, belly and ears.

Cuddly is mostly pink in color with curly light pink hair and a light pink dress.

Charmaniacs, Iza17 Charmaniacs and Charmaniac Cousins: **_He must be so lonely_**

 ** _He must be so sad_**

 ** _He goes to extremes_**

 ** _To convince us he's bad_**

 ** _He's really a victim of fear and of fright_**

 ** _Look close and there be a sweet Mixel inside..._**

The Charmaniacs 2.0, Ezekiel, Rex and Hearts were right next to the girls and Sweetson as Flain walked passed all of the Charmaniacs.

Rex: "Naahhh!"

Hearts: "Eh-eh!"

Ezekiel: "Bad idea." (gets smacked by Sakura)

Various Mixels: **_There goes Mister Outrage_**

 ** _There goes Mister Sneer_**

Wizwuz: **_He has no time for friends or fun_**

Magnifo: **_His anger makes that clear_**

Forx arrives at the seen, putting traffic cones all over the place. Kramm and Wuzzo arrived as well.

Weldos: **_Don't ask him for a favor_**

 ** _Cause his nastiness increases_**

Sando: **_No crust of bread for those in need_**

Snoof, Chilbo and Snowflake were there as well with a whimpering Spugg. Snowflake, the oldest of the PF10 Frosticons is a cyclops that is blue with white highlights with blue skin, long ice blue hair, ice blue fairy wings, a white dress, with slippers like Cinderella's and white hangs with three frozen ice blue fingers that looked like Vulk's fingers.

Snoof, Chilbo and Snowflake: **_No food for the Lixers_**

As Spugg keeps whimpering, we now cut to Flain, thinking about Krader.

Flain: (gloomy) "My Cragster compadre, Krader, dead seven years today. Eh, he was a good leader of the Cragsters. At least I had him burried at Mixel Cemetery."

All Mixels: ** _There goes Mister Heartless_**

 ** _There goes Mister Cruel_**

 ** _He never gives he only takes_**

 ** _Lets his hunger rule_**

Jawg and Chomly: **_If being mean's a way of life_**

 ** _You'd practice and rehearse_**

Slumbo: **_Then all that work is paying off_**

 ** _Cause Flain is getting worse_**

All Mixels: **_Everyday in every way_**

 ** _Flain is getting worse_**

[Music stops]

Flain: (outraged; to the other Mixels) "Do you mind?!"

The other Mixels came to their senses.

Krog: "What are we doing?"

Jinky: "What's going on here?"

Tentro: "I feel weird."

[Background music: Mami's Theme: Credens Justitiam (2 Violins, Piano) - Qonell YouTube]

All the Mixels except for Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Flamzer, Meltus, Vixen, Phoenix and Lammy left. Vixen is an Infernite leader that is a tiny red fox Mixel with a flaming tip on her tail and hints of yellow-orange on her ears, stubby paws and belly. Her eyes are like Scorpi's eyes, only in red.

Phoenix is very tail and resembles a mix of Flain and Mesmo, only she is red with yellow-orange highlights, fiery bird wings, a yellow-orange beak, a duff of hair on her head and a flaming ponytail on her head. Just like Vulk and Flamzer, she is second-in-command of the Infernites and is also a cyclops.

Lammy is fiery red lamb with yellow-orange wool, burning orange hooves and a dark red heart-shaped nose. She has very soft wool that won't burn your skin and is very friendly.

The other Infernites and Galaxine were worried about Flain's behavior.

Flamzer: "Is something wrong, Flain?"

Flain: (gloomy) "I'm fine."

Vulk: "I thought you loved Christmas."

Zorch: "I may not agree with Vulk, but he's right. Even I don't do any pranking on Christmas."

Lammy: "Where is your Christmas spirit, Flain?"

Flain: "I lost it seven years ago."

Phoenix: "Is that before or after Krader died?"

Flain: "After..."

Vixen: "Then I feel bad for you!"

Galaxine: (worried) "But what if he hates Christmas."

Meltus: (hugs Galaxine) "There there, Galaxine. It'll be alright."

Then, Scorpi arrived, acting cute towards Flain.

Flain: "Oh, hello, Scorpi, what are you doing here?"

Teslo (off-screen): "Hello, Flain."

Flain: "Teslo..."

Teslo: (arrives) "Well you see, Scorpi was just asking if he wanted some coal for a furnace or wood for a fire. He seems very cold and he needs to thaw out the ink for his frozen pen."

Flain: "Well he already used a piece of coal last week so he'll figure it out how to stay warm."

Scorpi: (sad) *Gibberish translation: "Awww. Why do you have to be so mean?"*

Flain: "What brings you two here?"

Teslo: "Well, Scorpi and his tribemates have invited me and the other Electroids over for Christmas tomorrow and I was wondering if you may be coming or not."

Volectro and Zaptor: "What?!"

Flain: "No thanks. I'm already planning to spend Christmas with my daughter, Inferna. I'm also gonna count the money I've collected starting tomorrow."

Burnard: (holds out a wreath with a red ribbon and laughs) "Merry Christmas!"

Flain: (scolding) "And what is so 'merry' about it? I'll tell you what your precious Christmas is, dude... It's just another work day! Why, if I have my own way, any idiot who goes about with 'Merry Christmas' on his lips should be boiled in his own lava and buried with a cubit through his own heart!"

The other Infernites except for Burnard gasped/cringed in shock.

Burnard: (sad) "Awwww..."

Teslo: "But, Flain, Christmas is a time for giving. A time to be with one's family."

Flain: "Well, I say "Bah!" Humbug!"

Burnard: (not happy with that remark) "Well I don't care! I say "Merry Christmas"!" (suddenly happy) "Merry Christmas!"

Vixen: (agreeing) "I agree with Burnard. I do believe that Christmas is a loving, honest and charitable time. And even though it never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket, I believe that Christmas has done me good, will me do good and I say Maximum Mixel Bless it!"

Flain: (stern) "Well I don't care. Krader has been dead for seven long years and I'm not gonna be haunted by the past again. I suggest that you keep Christmas in my own way and let me do the same thing. Besides, what gave you the right to be merry anyway? You're all dumb enough!"

Burnard: "Come on, what gave you the right to be cynical? Aren't you a little rich enough to be our leader." (he and the other Infernites, except for Flain, Pheonix and Flamzer, laughed)

Flain: "Well, you'd be cynical too if you guys lost your best friends to the hands of death. And since you think this is funny, how would you Infernites like to be suddenly..." (suddenly angry) "UNEMPLOYED?"

The other Infernites gasped/screamed in shock.

Scorpi: (suddenly excited and dressed in tropical clothing) *Gibberish translation: "Heatwave!"* (squeaks happily)

Teslo: (annoyed) "Scorpi, not again." (facepalms)

Flain: (stern) "And what are you doing, Burnard?"

Burnard: "I'm giving Flain a wreath..." (hands Flain the wreath) "and inviting him to Christmas dinner!"

Vulk: (smiles) "I suppose we're going to have plump chicken with butter?"

Burnard: "Yeah!"

Meltus: (happy) "And yummy mashed potatoes with butter?"

Burnard: "Yeah!"

Galaxine: "And pretty cakes, cookies, candy, donuts and ice cream?"

Bernard: "Yeah!" (laughs happily)

Zorch: "So, Flain, will you come?"

[Background music: Mami's Theme: Credens Justitiam (Instrumental w/ Violin) - Miwu Mii YouTube]

Slasher (off-screen): "Hold it!"

Slasher arrived with Seismo, Shuff, Kradums, Lovesmo, Shuffles, Rokkura, Owla, Chucky, Mavis, Digder, Shansmo and three more Cragsters. One of them looked like a short grey lizard with black arms with golden pincer-like claws, a black tail with a golden diamond on it, a cycloptic eye on his head, a black tongue, black legs, grey feet and golden toenails; he's Rockus, leader of the PF10 Cragster Cousins.

The second one was an anthropomorphic Mixels that is the same height as Seismo with grey skin, black hair, golden eyes, a dark grey beret with a gold star, a white shirt, a black vest, a golden ascot tie, a golden sash around his waist, dark grey capri shorts, white leggings, black hands with golden fingers, black boots with golden buckles and a shovel; he's Donny, second-in-command of the PF10 Cragster Cousins and the smart one.

The third one looked like a grey mole with bucked teeth, a golden nose, whiskers, black wide arms with black pincers, a short grey tail, black legs and black feet with golden toenails; he's Buck, the crazy one of the PF10 Cragster Cousins.

Flain: (calm) "Mmm, yes, what can I do for you guys?"

Donny: "Sir, we are soliciting funds for the indigent, destitute and orphaned of the Mines."

Flain: (confused) "For the what?"

Rockus: "We collecting for all poor little orphan Cragsters that need money and homes."

Buck: (agreeing) "Yeah!" (holding out an empty cup for funds)

Slasher: "The orphanage in Cragster territory was destroyed by Nixels and we were wondering if you would like to help us with a donation."

Flain understands this, but unfortunately, he's too greedy with his own money because he is saving it for his daughter. And he will never give away on something like this unless it's for himself or his own daughter.

Flain: (concerned) "What about prisons or poorhouses? Are they no longer around?"

Donny: (feeling worried by Flain's choice of question) "Sure, there are plenty of those." (sweatdrops) *Thinking: "Why would the leader of the Infernites care about if there are still prisons or poorhouses, unless there's a very good reason?"*

Flain: (nervous) "Oh! A-ha." (fake sympathy) "Well, um, you realize if you give money to the poor, they won't be poor anymore, will they?"

Buck: (confused/sweatdrops) "Well, um..."

Flain: "And if they're not poor anymore, then you won't have to raise money for them anymore."

Rockus: "Well, me suppose..."

Flain: "And if you don't have to raise money for them anymore, then you would be out of the job."

Lovesmo and Shuffles: (confused) "Huh?

Kradums and Seismo: (worried) "Oh no!"

Shuff, Rockus and Buck: (disappointed) "Awwwww..."

Digder and Shansmo: (confused) "Say what?"

Owla and Chucky: (confused) "Come again?"

Rokkura: (stern) "What are you saying?"

Flain: "Oh, please, don't ask me to put you out of a job. Not on Christmas Eve."

Donny: (worried) "Oh, we wouldn't do that, Flain."

Slasher: "What is your deal, Flain?"

Rokkura: "Yeah, some of us are going to raise a fund for the little Cragsters that are poor and homeless. So what shall we put you down for?"

Flain: (stern) "Nothing."

[No music]

Buck: "Oh, he wants to be anonymous!"

Rockus: (agreeing) "Yeah, we can do that! Just give us the money and..."

[Background music: Monogatari - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Flain: "No, dude, I wish to be alone with my daughter! I do not make myself merry at Christmas."

Burnard: "Well, that is certainly true." (laughing)

Flain: (glaring at Burnard) "Quiet, you!" (to the Cragsters) "And there's no way that I can afford to make people do the same thing!"

Flamzer: (worried) "Well, that is certainly not true."

Flain: (stern) "Flamzer, don't you have anything else better to do in the afternoon besides letting the other Infernites bug me?"

Vulk, Meltus, Burnard, Zorch, Vixen, Lammy and Phoenix gasped in shock as Flamzer facepalmed.

Rokkura: "What about the donation?"

Flain: (thinking) "Hmmm, let's see..." (smirks) "Yes, I know how to deal with the poor. As you know, my taxes go to pay for the prisons and the poorhouses. I say, dump those poor unfortunate little Cragsters there!"

The Cragsters (except for Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles) glared at Flain for his remark as Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles frowned.

Shuff: (stern) "It because Krader died seven years ago, isn't it?"

Rokkura: "Yes, Shuff. Yes it is?"

Seismo: (angry) "Flain, how could you?!"

Flain: (stern) "What? It's not my fault the orphanage in the Cragster kingdom was destroyed."

Kradums: (sad) "Flain scary!"

Slasher: (stern) "You know, Flain, I wouldn't be such a sour puss mix monkey if I were you."

Flain rolled his eyes.

[Background music: Mami's Theme: Credens Justitiam (Instrumental w/ Violin) - Miwu Mii YouTube (repeat)]

Globert (off-screen): "Flain..."

Then, Globert, Boogly and Vampos arrived with three female Glowkies. The first one is mostly navy blue in color, she has an eye on each side of her face and three fangs that point upwards from her mouth, she has long messy light cyan knee-length hair and small black pointy horns that stick out of her head like cat ears, her arms are black and widen at the ends, her hands are light cyan and pincer-like, her lower body has a glowing wisp-like tail and she wears a gothic black dress that looks neat on the top, but torn-up on the bottom; she's Wisp, leader of the PF10 Glowkies.

The second one is mostly navy blue in color, she has a chubby, mole-like body with light cyan insect wings, a circular head with a jaw with a black underbite with three teeth pointing up, which resembles a triangle pointed upside-down and an overbite with two teeth on her mouth and one cycloptic eye with eye lashes, she has eight black spider legs which widen towards the tips, having navy blue feet with two light cyan toenails on each and she also has a short black hair with light cyan streaks; she's Webster of the PF10 Glowkies.

The third one resembles Rokkura except she is navy blue with hints of black and cyan, she is very young, her hair is in short light cyan pigtails, she wore a black fedora with a navy blue stripe on her head and a black tie around her neck, she has black Flandre-like wings with eight light cyan crystals on them and black boots; she's Frandra of the PF10 Glowkies.

Globert: "We need to talk."

Flain: (concerned) "Yes, what is it?"

Wisp: "It's about Niksput, Rokit and Nurp-Naut. They are sick."

Galaxine: (gasps in worry) "Rokit..."

Meltus: (hugs Galaxine) "There there, Galaxine."

Flain: "Sick, eh?"

Boogly: "Yeah. Really sick."

Frandra: "They are suffewing from an unknown illness and they need money fow either medicine ow an opewation."

Webster: "The Orbitons didn't look so good, they were yucky." (the other Glowkies glared at her) "Sorry."

Vampos: (to Flain) "Anyway, we Glowkies are doing donations to save the Orbitons."

Globert: (to Glowley) "Isn't that right, Glowley?"

Glowley: (arrives) "It's true, Mr. Globert, sir."

The other Glowkie Bats arrived with Glowley.

Glowley: "We Glowkies are very fortunate to help."

The other Glowkie Bats nodded.

Globert: "Pretty soon, the Orbitons will die."

Flain: (sarcastic) "Well that's real nice of you to help."

Boogly: "Thank you." (laughs)

Gobba (still dressed as Santa): (arrives) "When are you gonna help, Flain? I don't want you to be like Krader when he told me I look ugly in the suit seven years before he died."

Slasher: (to Gobba) "It's probably because my younger brother, Krader doesn't believe in Santa Claus. Krader used to be leader of the Cragsters until he died. Now who's gonna be the new tribal leader?"

Gobba: (to Slasher) "Maybe you, silly."

Slasher: (annoyed) "When pigs fly."

Soon, the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the Charmaniac Cousins, the Iza17 Charmaniacs, the Frosticons, the Frosticon Cousins, the PF10 Frosticons, Chomly, Jawg, the Flexers, the Glorp Corp, the Glorp Corp Cousins, Magnifo, Wizwuz, the Klinkers, Klinkuhi, the Lixers, the Weldos, the Munchos, the Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, the Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, Hikaru, the Luckercons, the Rapternals, the Stealthoids, the Christmites, the Highlights, the Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts came to Flain. They were telling, asking, complaining and begging for him to help and stuff, but unfortunately, this made Flain really upset until...

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

Flain: (yelled angrily) "ENOUGH!"

All Mixels gasped.

[Background music: Matsuri - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Flain: (angry) "Stop nagging me! Are you all daft, everymixel?! It's okay to make a complaint, but don't you guys think that's just so unfair?! You never care about how I feel! What do "I" mean to you?!"

Seismo: (curious) "Scrooge?"

Flain: (glaring at Seismo) "Well then, I suggest you and the other Cragsters give this to the poor and shut up!" (throws Burnard's wreath at Seismo)

Seismo: (screams and ducks)

The wreath that was thrown by Flain then landed on Shuff's face.

Shuff: "Hey!"

Burnard: "My wreath!"

Flain: (glares at Burnard) "Well good, because you know I can't eat that stuff!"

Burnard and the other Infernites gasped.

Wisp: (whispers to Nightmare) "Is he always like this?"

Nightmare: "Nope, he was upset that Krader has been dead for seven years."

Globert: "Flain, what about the Orbitons?"

Flain: (glares at Globert) "Good! If the Orbitons die, then I say, they better do it and decrease the surplus population of Mixel Moon!"

This made the Glowkies and Bats gasp in horror and shock.

Scorpi: (whimpers in sadness) *Gibberish translation: "Flain, please have mercy on us all."

Flain: (stern) "The only mercy I have in is my daughter, Inferna. Nothing else."

Teslo: (worried) "Flain, look into your heart. It's better to give then to receive. Sure, you showed your daughter generosity to her, but Christmas is about love and tradition."

Sakura: (worried) "So, Flain, how do you feel?"

Flain: "You wanna know how I feel? Fine." (angry) "HUMBUG!"

All the Mixels gasped in horror as Flain storms off.

Flain (off-screen) "And a Bah Humbug to all of you too!"

Sakura: "I don't understand. What is wrong with Flain? Is this about Krader's death again?"

Burnard: "Christmas a "Humbug"? This is messed up."

* * *

[Background music: Septette for the Dead Princess (Instrumental/Violin) - Shironekobeat]

Meanwhile, Flain was heading to Chiyo's house to pick up Inferna there.

Chiyo: "Flain, what happened? Were you upset again?"

Flain: (stern) "Humbug..."

Chiyo: "Christmas a "Humbug", Flain?"

Flain: (bored) "Chiyo, I'm just here for Inferna."

Cut Inferna, who is 10 years old, playing dolls with her half-sister and Chiyo and Flain's daughter, Angel while Mesmo Jr was reading a book.

Chiyo (off-screen): "Well, she has been good all year, I guess you can pick her up."

Flain (off-screen): (bored tone) "Thanks. I guess she's the special one. I'll pick her up anyway."

Inferna overheard Flain's voice in excitement.

Inferna: "Daddy!"

Angel: "Inferna-chan, is it true dad is home?"

Inferna: "I'm positive!"

Mesmo Jr: (to Inferna) "Boy, are you lucky. However, I heard that your dad is a "Scrooge"."

Angel: (agreeing) "Junior-san is right, even though our dad is generous towards you."

Inferna: (to Angel) "Thank you, Angel." (to Mesmo Jr) "Thank you, Junior." (leaves off-screen) "Daddy!"

Mesmo Jr: (to Angel) "Is your half-sister always like this?"

Angel: "Most likely."

* * *

 **Well, that ends the first chapter. If you wanna see the next chapter, then just wait. Plus, we'll get to meet an old friend of Flain's.**


	3. Chapter 2

**It's Chapter 2, which means it's time for the return of a familiar Cragster who died seven years ago and has come back from the dead as a ghost.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 2: Krader's Ghostly Warning**

* * *

[Background music: Septette for the Dead Princess (Violin/Piano) - TAMUSIC]

Flain and Inferna were walking through the snow-filled streets of Mixel Park.

Inferna: "Daddy, why are you so fussy on Christmas?"

Flain: (worried) "I just didn't want to be haunted by the past. What has this world coming to, Inferna? Some Mixels work all their life for money, but then other Mixels ask them to give it away..."

Inferna: "I don't know. Many Mixels calling you a "Scrooge" is the reason why you are like the Scrooge from A Christmas Carol."

Flain: "Yes, Inferna. I am aware of the fact that I'm called a "Scrooge".

Inferna: "What are you gonna do with all this money?"

Flain: "I'm not sure, but I suppose money is the best lawyer in Mixel Land."

Inferna: "What about me?"

Flain: "I think I may get you something for Christmas tomorrow, okay?"

Inferna: (nods) "Okay."

Sharkitty (off-screen): "Hey, Inferno Torch-face Scrooge!"

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

Suddenly, Sharkitty arrived and aimed a snowball at Flain, but instead threw it at Inferna by accident, making her look like she was about to cry, much to Flain's shock and dismay.

Flain: (gasps) "Inferna..."

Sharkitty: (sweatdrops) "Uh-oh."

[Background music: Hostile Guest - Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector OST]

Inferna then cries loudly as tears came pouring down her face. Flain was shocked of what happened and glared at Sharkitty.

Flain: (angry) "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Sharkitty screams and flies away as Flain's flames turned blue and grew with his rage.

Flain: "SHARKITTY!"

Mesmo: (arrives) "What did she do?"

Flain: (points at Sharkitty) "After her! She threw a snowball at my daughter!"

Inferna was still crying.

Mesmo: "Don't worry. I'll handle it." (goes after Sharkitty off-screen)

Flain then comforted Inferna while she was crying.

Sharkitty (off-screen): "HEY!"

Mesmo arrived, carrying Sharkitty, who is unhappy, as he approached towards an angry Flain and a crying Inferna.

Flain: "Do you know what you have done?!"

Sharkitty: "What are you talking about, Flain Scrooge?" (snickers)

Flain: "You threw a snowball at my daughter and made her cry!"

Inferna was still crying, much to Sharkitty's horror and dismay.

Mesmo: "You are in a lot of trouble, young lady."

Sharkitty: (sad) "I didn't know! I'm sorry!"

Flain: "You better be, missy, because unless you want me to tell Flurr about what happened, you're gonna pay with money to avoid punishment!"

Sharkitty: "But I don't have any money!"

Flain: (grabbing Sharkitty by the collar) "You're gonna pay, one way or another."

Sharkitty: (stern) "Oh, I'm paying for it alright." (spits on Flain)

Flain: "Alright, missy, if you're not gonna pay for your punishment with money you're gonna pay with hard, physical labor. I want you to shovel the snow off the sidewalk." (shows Sharkitty a snow shovel in his hand, much to her horror) "Now, start shoveling!" (shoves a shovel at Sharkitty)

Sharkitty: (growls angrily and mutters) "Lousy, rotten, sassin' frassin', no good murp monkey." (storms off and shovels the sidewalk)

[No music]

Flain: (worried) "There, there, Inferna. It's alright. The bad Mixel is paying for her punishment now. She won't do it again."

Inferna: (stops crying for a bit) "Are you sure?"

Flain: (smiles) "I'm positive."

This made Inferna smile.

Mesmo: "So, if everything is doing okay, then Merry Christmas." (leaves)

Flain: (bored) "Of course. Humbug." *Thinking: "Darn Christmas. That holiday is making me think of Krader's death again."*

* * *

[Song: It's Been So Long - The Living Tombstone; performed by Flain]

Later that evening, Flain and Inferna are now at the Magma Wastelands as they kept walking. Then, Flain began to worry about Krader's death even more as he started to sing.

Flain: **_I dunno what I was thinking,_**

 ** _Letting Krader die,_**

 ** _Now he suffered the curse while I am blind_**

 ** _With all this anger, guilt and sadness_**

 ** _Coming to haunt me forever,_**

 ** _I have found out that greed is making me better_**

 ** _Is this a prize I am seeking,_**

 ** _Or seeking someone to comfort me?_**

 ** _Stuck in my own tragic past, I wanna set myself free_**

 ** _Maybe I should wait and see_**

 ** _Before I'll try to lose it_**

 ** _It comes to that my daughter is just a puppet_**

Inferna: (not happy with that remark) "Hey!"

 ** _It's been so long,_**

 ** _Since I last have seen Krader_**

 ** _My Cragster Compadre_**

 ** _Who was seven years deceased_**

 ** _Since he's been gone_**

 ** _I've been singing this stupid song_**

 ** _So I could ponder_**

 ** _The greed of yours truly_**

When Flain and Inferna arrived at Flain's house, Flain brought out his key and used it to turn the lock. Just as the Infernite leader was doing so, he did not seem to notice a very peculiar sight. Neither did Inferna. Suddenly, the doorknocker turned into the face of a Cragster that has a squared head with an eye on each side, a very large mouth that has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards and four rocky decorations on the top of his head, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back.

Doorknocker w/ Cragster Head: (ghostly tone) _"Flaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!"_

Hearing her father's name moaned, Inferna looked around to see that supposedly nobody was there. She looked at her father until she did a double-take on the now transformed doorknocker.

Inferna: (curious) "Huh?"

Being confused and making sure she's not imagining things, Inferna reached for the doorknocker... and pinched its forehead a bit hard.

Doorknocker w/ Cragster Head: (yelps painfully) _"YEOWW!"_

Inferna screamed in fear as Flain heard and saw the doorknocker. He narrowed his eyes a bit to see what was up with it before looking stunned.

Flain: (confused) "...Krader?"

The Krader head then lets out a loud ghastly screech that is so loud, the volume of the screech made Flain and Inferna jump and yelp in alarm before Flain quickly opened the door and they both ran inside, slamming the door behind them. Just inside the door, Flain breathed heavily as he hugged his whimpering daughter while clutching his chest. His heart was beating so fast, he had never been scared so badly. As soon as the Infernite felt he was calm, he looked behind him.

Flain: (confused) "Did I just...?" (scowls) "Nah!"

Thinking it was only his imagination, Flain picked up Inferna and headed towards his room as he kept singing.

 ** _I wish I lived in the present_**

 ** _With the gift of my haunted past_**

 ** _But the future keeps reducing my pride to ashes_**

But then, without him knowing, a disembodied shadow of a Cragster Mixel with a huge arm appeared from the door, carrying some sorts of chains. The shadow started following the two up the steps slowly and almost quietly, even though his chains were making a rattling sound. The sound got Inferna's attention as she looked in fear, thinking that it was her imagination.

 ** _His great huge arm, his big smile_**

 ** _Is all I remember_**

 ** _Those tragic memories mess with my temper_**

Wondering if it was her imagination again, she closed her eyes and opened them again as the shadow vanished, leaving the Infernite girl confused while Flain didn't pay any attention to the chains while he was still singing.

 ** _Justification is killing me_**

 ** _But killing isn't justified_**

 ** _What happened to my friend, I'm terrified_**

 ** _It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,_**

 ** _I'm sorry my Cragster Compadre, I wish I've been there_**

 ** _It's been so long,_**

 ** _Since I last have seen Krader_**

 ** _My Cragster Compadre_**

 ** _Who was seven years deceased_**

 ** _Since he's been gone_**

 ** _I've been singing this stupid song_**

 ** _So I could ponder_**

 ** _The greed of yours truly_**

By the time he stopped singing, he saw the disembodied shadow. But the instant he did so, the Infernite leader cried out in alarm and fear, picked up his daughter who was crying in fear and darted in the hallway as fast as his legs could take him, the disembodied shadow in hot pursuit. Once he made it up the door, Flain lunged himself and Inferna inside and shut the door behind him just as the shadow had reached the door, only to collide with it and fell on the floor.

* * *

[Background music: Campfiretest 1 - Mixels Soundtrack]

Flain (in an orange nightgown and nightcap and fuzzy yellow slippers) was sitting on a couch and holding on to Inferna (in a light pink frilly pajama dress and nightbow and pink fuzzy socks) on his lap, worrying about what happened.

Flain: (worried) "It's okay, Inferna, I know there's something strange, but it's probably just our imagination."

Inferna: (scared) "But, daddy, I'm scared. What if the doorknocker and the shadow were real?"

Flain: "It's either the work of Nixels or our imagination. Besides, they won't ruin everything this year. What you need is a nap-nap."

Inferna: (stern) "I'm too old for a nap-nap! I'm 10. What do you think I am, Nurp?"

Flain: "Well-"

Flain was cut off when he heard chattering. The two then noticed a dozen Nixels that popped out from behind the furniture.

Nixels: "Nix nix nix nix nix nix..."

Flain: (irritated) "Not again. Too bad I don't have a cubit." (glaring at the Nixels) "However..." (picks up Inferna; to Inferna) "Let's say we have an old fashion father-daughter Nixel hunt."

Inferna smiles and nods as they did a fighting stance.

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

Before the fight could begin, a bell begin to ring much to the Flain, Inferna and the Nixels' notice. They gulp in alarm as all of the bell is ringing followed by more bells and a gong.

Nixels: (confused) "Nix?!"

Flain: (confused) "What the?"

Inferna: (confused) "What's going on?"

[Background music: Haunted Mansion Foyer Theme - The Haunted Mansion]

Flain looks worried, is someone visiting or breaking in? For the Infernite leader's sake, he hopes it's one of the other Mixels. Suddenly the bells kept on ringing as an earthquake appears to be made causing him to cover his nonvisible ears trying to drown out the noises. Once the bells stopped ringing, Flain, Inferna and the Nixels looked at the locked door in worry, all is silent. That is until thumping and chain noises are heard, making the fourteen gasp in horror. Something is coming. The Nixels try to contain themselves as Flain hugs his whimpering daughter while looking at the door and holding a side of his chair in fear. Soon, the noises stopped as Flain and Inferna glanced at the door, noticing that the door knob is slightly turning back and forth. Perhaps the house making noises.

One of the Nixels: (bored tone) "Seriously?"

Flain: (worried) "Dude, if you're there, can you please help me and my daughter deal with these Nix-"

[Background music: Matsuri - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Suddenly without warning, a ghostly box is flying right at him causing Flain and Inferna to scream in horror as they dodged it in time. Soom more boxes with chains on them slammed down to all sides, one of them is heading towards Flain and Inferna before slamming on the ground, causing them to scream some more. This also made the Nixels whimpered in fear.

Flain: (glaring) "Do you really have to be here?!"

Nixels: (shocked) "Nix?!"

Ghostly Voice (off-screen): (ghostly tone) _"Flaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!"_

This caused the Nixels to yell in fright and Flain and Inferna to shake in terror.

Inferna: (scared; to Flain) "DADDY, HELP ME!"

Flain: (scared; to the ghostly voice) "GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!"

Frightened, Flain grabbed an orange fireproof blanket and draped himself and Inferna under it, hoping that the voice would go away. However, the source of the voice didn't do as Flain told. The source of the voice flew through the door and revealed himself to be a ghost. Of course, it wasn't just a typical ghost. This was the ghost of a Cragster Mixel who is mainly ghostly light blue in color, he has a squared head with an eye on each side, he has a blue tapering body, that houses two small dark blue legs, his feet are dark blue and wide at the ends, with white triangular decorations at the toe, his arms are located on his head, his left arm is small and blue, which tapers out into a blue pincer hand, his right arm is a giant light blue robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a dark blue hand, and three light blue fingers with segments at the knuckles, his mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards, on the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two dark blue eyebrow-like ones, a white one in the center and a light blue one near the back, he has a white triangular stone on his back and he also had a set of heavy chains on him and a ghostly ice blue aura around him.

Ghost: (ghostly tone) _"Flaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!"_

The twelve Nixels looked fearful as they saw the ghost and their eyes widened. Then they screamed loudly and ran out through the window, even though the ghost payed no attention to the frightened Nixels, he still kept moaning.

Ghost: _"Flaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiin!"_

Cut to the couch with the a sheet-covered Flain and Inferna.

Inferna (under the blanket): "Is it over, daddy?"

Flain (under the blanket): "I'm not sure, Inferna. All I heard are blood-curdling screams and rattling chains."

The ghost spotted the father and daughter, who are under a bedsheet as he rolled his eyes and flew towards the couch, dragging his chains with him.

Inferna (under the blanket): "Daddy, I'm still scared."

Flain (under the blanket): "Don't worry. I'm still here for you. All we have to do is wait until whoever is after us to go away so that we-"

Flain got cut-off when the ghost took the sheet off of Flain and Inferna as he was floating in front of them.

Ghost: (depressing tone) _"Why you no recognize me, Flain?"_

Flain and Inferna turned to see the ghost and screamed.

[Background music: Hayashi - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

This made Inferna whimper as she hugged Flain.

Flain: (frightened; to the ghost) "Gah, what do you want with me, dude?!"

The ghost then leaned closer to Flain.

Ghost: (eerie and depressing tone) _"Muuuuuuuuuuch..."_

Flain: "Who are you?!"

Ghost: (stern) _"Ask me who me was, dum-dum."_

Flain: (nervous) "Okay then, who were you?"

This made the ghost sigh depressingly.

Ghost: (eerie and depressing tone) _"In life, me used to be leader of Cragsters and your best friend and former Cragster compadre..."_

The ghost's remark made Flain's eyes widen in fear, shock, guilt and sorrow as he recognized the ghost.

Flain: (sheds a tear) "Krader...?"

The ghost, now known as Krader nods in worry.

Ghost!Krader: _"Yeah, it me, Krader... in spirit."_

Inferna recognized the ghost as well.

Inferna: (curious) "Krader?"

Flain: (nervous) "What happened to you?"

Ghost!Krader: _"You no believe in, do you?"_

Flain: (stern) "No, I don't. You died seven years ago, man!"

Ghost!Krader: (stern) _"Why you doubt your senses?"_

Flain: "Because a little can effect them, a slight disorder of the brain can make them cheat. Plus, there's more of cubit than a grave about you!"

Suddenly Krader shook his chains and wailed in horror making Flain and Inferna yelp in alarm and fear. Inferna started to whimper again.

Flain: (glares at Krader) "What did you do that for?!"

Ghost!Krader: (annoyed) _"'More of cubit than a grave'."_ (stern) _"Seriously, Flain, you believe in me now?"_

Flain: (worried) "I guess I had no choice."

Inferna: "I believe in Krader."

Krader then wailed in cry as he shook his chains in his hands.

Ghost!Krader: (sad) _"Oh, woe me and such! Woe, woe and other stuff!"_

Flain notices the chains that Krader was carrying.

Flain: (nervous) "Those chains that you got...why are you wearing them anyway?"

Ghost!Krader: _"It all started seven years ago before my death when me left Mixel Land, me not only greatest dig-dig, but greediest dig-dig and biggest dumb-dumb. Me robbed from widows, swindled poor, evicted orphanages, stealing, gambling, cheating, looting, lying, you get idea, right?"_

Flain: (worried) "Oh schnixel..."

Ghost!Krader: (stern) _"Exactly, me wrong!"_ (eerie tone) _"During my return, my suffered from leukemia and attacked by many Nixels. After my death, me wear chains me forged in line, made them link by link, yard by yard! And as punishment, me forced to carry heavy chains THROUGH ETERNITY!"_

Without warning, the chains that Krader was carrying were wrapped around Flain and Inferna, spooking them.

Ghost!Krader: (confused) _"Maybe even longer."_ (floats towards the terrorized father and daughter; stern; eerie tone) _"Recognize its pattern, Flain?"_

Flain: (nervous) "How should I know?"

Inferna starts to whimper again as Flain comforts her.

Ghost!Krader: _"No, me no think so either. There no hope..."_ (sad eerie tone) _"Me doomed! DOOMED!"_ (shook his chains)

This made Flain and Inferna frightened.

[Background music: Matsuri - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST (repeat)]

Ghost!Krader: (glaring at Flain) _"And it all your fault why me died!"_

Flain: (shocked) "My fault?! But why?"

Ghost!Krader: _"Because of what happened seven years ago! Now same thing will happen to you and your daughter, Flain!"_

Inferna: (scared) "Daddy, I'm scared.

Flain: (frightened) "You mean... Inferna and I will become ghosts and end just like you?"

Ghost!Krader: (stern) _"Sadly, yes. Even through Inferna shows kindness, she carry chains thanks to you. And despite your generosity towards your daughter, you wear such chain yourself! Your chains be longer and heavier than chains me wear seven Christmas Eves ago! You and Inferna share the same chains!"_

This made Inferna cry.

Flain: (nervous) "Come on, Krader, tell me no more already. Speak comfort to me, dude!"

Ghost!Krader: (eerie tone) _"Me sorry, Flain, but me got no comfort to give you! Me no stay, me no do it anywhere, me got mark in life, my soul and everything else!"_

Inferna: (worried) "Seven years dead and you're still travelling?"

Ghost!Krader: _"Yeah, whole time with no rest or peace!"_

Flain: (worried) "Oh come on, Krader, you were a nice guy."

Ghost!Krader: (angry) _"NICE GUYS NO WEAR CHAINS BY THEIR ACTS OF GREED!"_ (mourning; depressingly eerie tone) _"Me blind, blind!"_ (moaning sadly) _"Me no see my own life wasted away like you did! Woe me! You keep on messing up your life with your usual anger towards Christmas and ignorance towards almost everyone all because me died seven years ago!"_

Flain: "Why do you got a problem, dude? You were unfeeling towards your fellow tribe. Besides, what is your unfinished business?"

Ghost!Krader: (angry) _"BUSINESS?!"_

Flain gasped in horror as Inferna screamed with fright.

Ghost!Krader: (sad eerie tone) _"Mixelkind was my business and me chose to ignore it. Why me so selfish? It my fault!"_ (cries) _"Seismo, Shuff, other Cragsters, even my brother told me to care, but me too selfish!"_ (keeps crying)

Flain manages to get himself and Inferna out of the chains.

Flain: "Please don't cry, Krader! I feel so sorry for you."

[Background music: Ai - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Ghost!Krader (stops crying and sighs; calm eerie tone) _"Listen, my time here almost over."_

Flain: "Why have you come to me and my daughter?"

Ghost!Krader: _"Me came to warn you. You got chance and hope of escaping my fate, Flain."_

Flain: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ghost!Krader: _"Chance for you to change your ways and save yourself and your own daughter from being ghosts with chains in the afterlife like me."_

Flain: (relief) "Oh, that! Oh thank you so much, my Cragster Compadre. You were always a good friend to me, dude."

This made Flain feel better as Inferna smiled. If there's a way to escape his dead Cragster Compadre's fate, he is willing to take it.

Ghost!Krader: (ghostly tone) _"Tonight, you be haunted by three spirits."_

Flain: (nervous) "Haunted?! I've already had enough of that, man!"

Ghost!Krader: _"Without visits, you and your child no hope to avoid chain me carry. Expect first ghost tomorrow when clock strikes one."_

Flain: (worried and scared) "Can't I meet them at all at once and get it over with, my Cragsters Compadre?"

Flain has never spent all night dealing with ghosts one at a time before! The dead Cragster leader meanwhile float towards a window.

Ghost!Krader: (stern) _"Me afraid that no how it work."_ (ghostly tone) _"Expect second one on next night at same hour! Then expect third upon next night when last stroke of twelve has ceased to vibrate."_ (flies through the window)

Flain: (shocked) "Dude, you can't do that! It's suicide!" (runs towards the window)

Ghost!Krader (off-screen): (angry) _"ME GHOST, YOU IDIOT!"_

His yell made the window open as Inferna hid behind him. The two looked through the window and saw not just Krader's ghost who was hovering in front of them, but a terrifying sight behind him: a lot of generic ghostly Mixels are floating all over the place, haunting the outside world with chains and boxes. They are facing the same fate that Krader is now dealing with.

Ghost!Krader: (ghostly voice) _"Pay heed to their advice, Flain. Listen to them. Do what they say or your's and your daughter's chains shall be heavier than mine. See me no more, dear friend! Farewell, Flain! Faaaaaaareweeeeeeeeeell!"_

Then, Krader's ghost and the chain-rattling ghosts of deceased generic Mixels fade away, disappearing from sight.

[No music]

Flain and Inferna were left both frightened and speechless.

Inferna: (scared) "I don't wanna be a ghost and end up in chains."

Flain: (worried) "I don't either end up Krader either, Inferna. So don't worry, it'll be alright."

* * *

 **Talk about a cute father-daughter moment for Flain and Inferna and a dramatic moment for Krader's ghost. I was gonna use my ghost concept of Krader, but I had a different idea.**


	4. Chapter 3

**It's time to meet Past, the cute little Christmas spirit counterpart of Nurp-Naut and the Ghost of Christmas Past.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 3: The Ghost of Christmas Past**

* * *

[Background music: Lillium (Piano Version) - Elfen Lied]

An hour after his encounter with the ghost of Krader, Flain was ready for bed and checking every part of his room for a sign of ghosts. After looking in the closet and in the dresser, the Infernite leader got ready to get into bed. However, he stopped short before looking under the bed before frowning.

Flain: "Spirits? Pfft!" (climbing into bed with his sleeping daughter)

With that said, he closed the fireproof bed curtains, lays a sleeping Inferna next to him, tucks himself in, covered himself and Inferna with a white fireproof bedsheet and and went to sleep. A few hours into his and his daughter's sleep, Flain was too deep asleep to notice something appear in his room. A silhouetted figure had flown to the nightstand. At reaching the nightstand, the figure held a megaphone.

Smiling, it whistled into its megaphone and tapped its finger against one of the bells of the alarm clock on the side table. This caused the bell to ding and the sleeping Infernite to grunt and turn in his sleep. However, it didn't make him wake up. It woke up Inferna though.

The silhouette gave a 'Hmph' and levitated towards the bed as he gave out a bright white angelic glow. Inferna became curious, so she crawled out from underneath the sheet and peeked through the curtains as she saw a figure floating in midair. It was a ghostly Mixel that looked like Nurp-Naut with no legs, a silver megaphone on his hand, small light blue hands, a light blue underbite with two teeth pointing up, a silver face with one dopey eye with a blue pupil, a flame above his head, a silky white robe with light blue squigly lines around the edges of the the robe's sleeves and bottom and a light blue heart on the center and silver eyelids, and a set of two eyes with blue pupils and a curl of black hair at the back of his head.

Inferna: (curious) "Who are you?"

Naut-like Spirit (in Naut's voice): "Well, child, if you must know, I am on of three spirits that's visiting your father tonight, in other words..." (switches heads)

Nurp-like Spirit (in Nurp's voice): "I'm the ghost." (giggles until he switches heads)

The spirit (in elder form) clears his throat. Then, Inferna closes the curtains, crawls back in towards Flain and was kneeling under the sheet.

Inferna (under the sheet): (whispers to Flain) "Daddy, wake up."

Flain (under the sheet): (wakes up off-screen; tired tone) "What is it, Inferna?"

Inferna (under the sheet): "I saw it, daddy."

This made Flain sit up with the sheet still covering him and Inferna.

Flain (under the sheet): "Who?"

Inferna (under the sheet): "I saw a ghost. He is waiting for you."

Flain (under the sheet): (confused) "Huh?"

Flain took the sheet off of himself and Inferna and opened the curtains as he saw the spirit waiting for him.

Naut-like Spirit: "Well, it's about time! I haven't got all night, you know."

Flain: "Naut?"

Naut-like Spirit: "I am not who you call Naut." (switches heads)

Nurp-like Spirit: "Didn't your friend, Krader warn you I'd be here?"

This made Flain realize.

Flain: "Tell me...are you the spirit whom I was told was going to visit me tonight?"

Nurp-like Spirit: "I am."

Flain: "But you're just a baby. Plus, you remind me of Nurp."

The spirit (in infant form) switches to his elder form.

Naut-like Spirit: (stern) "I can remember every 1900 years. There's this new thing, it's called multi-tasking! You see, Flain, I can spontaneously be an elder, a baby and a spirit, just like you, Flain, are a father, the leader of the Infernites and..." (switches heads)

Nurp-like Spirit: "A greedy miser and a jerk." (switches heads)

Naut-like Spirit: (calm) "I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, but you can call me..." (switches heads)

Nurp-like Spirit: "Past!" (giggles)

Flain: "Oh. For a minute there, I thought you'd be taller."

That rude remark didn't go over Past's head. At hearing that, his eyes widened a bit in anger before he short him a very stern glare. Then Past switched to his elder form.

(Elder) Past: (stern) "Listen, Flain, if Mixels were measured by kindness, you'd be no bigger than a single speck of dust!" (switches heads)

[Background music: Anji - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

(Infant) Past: (glaring at Flain) "Naughty Flain! You should be a shamed of yourself!" (smacks Flain in the head) "Bad!" (smacks Flain again) "Bad!" (smacks Flain one more time) "BAD!"

Inferna: (worried) "Daddy!"

Flain: (glaring) "Dude, quit it!"

[Background music: Lillium (Piano Version) - Elfen Lied (continue)]

The spirit (in infant form) switches to his elder form.

(Elder) Past: "I know it hurts, but you'll get used to it."

Flain: (stern) "Okay, so what business brought you here?"

(Elder) Past: "Isn't it obvious?" (switches heads)

(Infant) Past: "Your welfare." (giggles)

Unhappy with that remark, Flain glared at Past, who now switched into his elder form.

(Elder) Past: "Okay, your salvation then; It's time to begin your lesson, starting with the beginning." (switches heads)

(Infant) Past: "Let's take a stroll down memory lane."

Flain rolled his eyes at this and yawned as he held his daughter.

Flain: (uncaring tone) "Why bother? I'm already haunted by my past."

Then, he closed the curtain, tucked his daughter and himself back into bed and covered himself and Inferna with the sheet.

Past just flew towards the window.

(Elder) Past: "Well, you never always thought that. Now, come along, Flain. It's time to go."

Cut to the sheet-covered Flain and Inferna

Flain (under the sheet): (in a stern tone) "Then go."

Inferna (under the sheet): "Daddy, I think he's serious."

Flain (under the sheet): "Oh yeah? Then what is he gonna do?"

Cut to Past...

(Elder) Past: "You'll see."

Of course, Past headed for the window for a different reason besides leaving. Upon reaching it, he opened the window, letting some snow blow in along with a cold wind, which had opened the bed curtains. The sound of the wind blowing in caught Flain's attention. He quickly got the sheet off of him and Inferna and sat up with a jolt in looked in Past's direction.

Flain: (shocked) "Past! What the mix you doing?!"

(Elder) Past: "Why, we are going to visit your past!"

Flain hopped out of bed and nervously approached the window, carrying his daughter.

Flain: "And if I refuse?"

(Elder) Past: (worried) "Oh please, don't let the kid-" (switches heads)

[Background music: Anji - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST (continue)]

(Infant) Past: (stern) "'Naughty Flain, you're going wether you like it or not!" (switches heads)

(Elder) Past: (to his infant self) "Now, kid, let me reason with him." (switches heads)

(Infant) Past: Past want Flain to go with us NOW! (switches heads)

Flain and Inferna look at each other in confusion.

(Elder) Past: (to Flain, begging) "Please say "yes" already!" (switches heads)

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

(Infant) Past: (in a near-demonic voice with large golden shockwaves coming from his mouth that shake the environment) "YOU'RE COMING!"

[Background music: Lillium (Piano Version) - Elfen Lied (repeat)]

Flain: (slightly annoyed) "Alright, already." (worried) "But what about my daughter."

(Infant) Past: (in his regular voice, smiling) "She's coming too." (giggles)

Flain: (shocked) "Are you crazy?! I'm not going out that way with Inferna!"

(Infant) Past: "Why not?"

Flain: "Became I'm still a mortal. If I do, I'll fall and get myself and Inferna killed!"

Inferna: (worried) "Daddy, I'll be fine."

Past switches to his elder form.

(Elder) Past: "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just touch my hand and you and your daughter will fly."

Flain: (worried) "You sure about that?"

(Elder) Past: "Positive."

[Background music: Septette For the Dead Princess - Embodiment of Scarlet Devil]

Flain hesitate but then touch Past's hand as Inferna holds Flain's hand. To his and Inferna's surprise, the three begins to rise up as if flying without wings or an airplane. As the three prepare to leave, they flew right out the window, up in the air. As they flew over the streets of Mixel Land, Flain yelped with each turn Past took around buildings and chimneys as Inferna held on tight. At one point, they flew through a cloud, resulting them in being covered by it. The Infernite leader and his daughter coughed a bit as it cleared away before Flain looked down and lets out a yelp of fright as he held on tight to Past.

This behavior made Past switch into his infant form and let a giggle from the baby spirit.

(Infant) Past: "Why so frightened, Flain? I thought you enjoyed looking down on the world?" (switches heads)

(Elder) Past: (to his infant self) "Quiet, you!" (switches heads)

(Infant) Past: (mutters) "Lousy, rotten, sassin' frassin', no good murp monkey." (switches heads)

(Elder) Past: "Well, we're here!"

[Background music: Traverse Town - Kingdom Hearts OST]

The three landed on the street near a school. As soon as they landed, Flain picked up Inferna as he walked over to a building, the sign on top reading 'Mixel Land Elementary' and the lights on inside.

Flain: (grinning) "Hey, I remember this place!"

(Elder) Past: "Do you?" (followed Flain over to the window)

Flain: "Yeah!" (wipes a screen to look clearly inside the building) "It's my old school! I used to go there! And all of my best friends!" (scanning the crowd of Mixel children)

(Elder) Past: "Before you ask, these are but shadows of the things that have been. They cannot see or hear us. They cannot sense our presence here either."

The Infernite leader rolled his eyes and took notice of somebody in the corner. Why, it was none other than himself, except younger and about six years old.

Flain: "And... and that shy, little Mixel in the corner; that's me!"

(Elder) Past: (stern) "Yes. That was before you became a miserable miser, consumed by greed."

Flain: "Well, nomixel's perfect." (shrugged)

Inferna: "Daddy, are you sad?"

[Song: The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku DEAD END - cosMo (feat. Miku Hatsune); sang by Past Flain]

Past Flain was singing 'The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku' by VOCALOID's own Miku Hatsune sadly while looking down a bit (thankfully, he had studied Japanese on the first day of elementary school).

Child!Past Flain: **_Katsute utau koto_**

 ** _Anna ni tanoshikatta no ni_**

 ** _Ima wa doushite ka na_**

 ** _Nani mo kanjinakunatte_**

Past Flain looked at the other young Mixels that were given jobs and tasks decorating the Christmas tree, leaving little Flain left own.

 ** _Natsukashii kao omoidasu tabi sukoshi dake anshin suru_**

 ** _Utaeru oto hi goto ni heri semaru saigo ni..._**

 ** _"Shinjita mono wa_**

 ** _Tsugou no ii mousou wo kurikaeshi utsushidasu kagami_**

 ** _Utahime wo yame tatakitsukeru you ni sakebu..."_**

 ** _Saikousoku no wakare no uta_**

 ** _"Mamotta MONO wa_**

 ** _Akarui mirai gensou wo misenagara kiete yuku HIKARI_**

 ** _Oto wo gisei ni_**

 ** _Subete wo tsutaerareru nara..."_**

 ** _Asshuku sareta wakare no uta_**

Past Flain looked at a photo of his mother and father, who were never around for the holidays and starts sobbing.

Child!Past Flain: (shedding tears) "I don't wanna be alone... I want a family."

Past Flain walks away and continues crying, making Present Flain shed tears as Inferna began to cry. Past began to explain.

(Elder) Past: "By the time it was Christmas..."

Flain: (sad) "The school became abandoned."

(Elder) Past: "Yes, but not quite deserted. A solitary child, one neglected by his friends, is there still." (switches heads)

(Infant) Past: "That's you! Silly Infernite."

[Background music: Traverse Town - Kingdom Hearts OST (continue)]

Past switches to his elder form and notices a tear on Flain's face.

(Elder) Past: "Is that a tear I see on your cheek?"

Indeed, tears of sadness are coming down Flain's cheek, making him yelp as he wipe it away.

Flain: (worried) "Err, nothing. Just something in my eye."

(Elder) Past: "It seems you wanted to make friends to give you the love that your always-absent parents never gave you."

Flain: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Past switched to his infant side.

(Infant) Past: (glaring) "Naughty Flain, you were a brat!"

Flain: (stern) "No I'm not."

Inferna: (worried) "Uh, daddy..."

Cut to Past Lunk decorating a Christmas tree.

Child!Past Lunk: "Merry Christmas, Flain. Heheheheh..."

Child!Past Flain: "Don't start with me!" (pushes Past Lunk's tree)

Child!Past Lunk: (worried) "Ouuuughhhh! Now I'm going to have to start all over again...

Flain: (shocked) "Oh schnixel, I really was a brat."

(Infant) Past: "You are indeed, that is why you are a bad Mixel." (switches heads)

(Elder) Past: "Flain, you have to see things from the point of view of other Mixels."

Flain: (worried) "Who cares about other Mixels? What about my daughter, Inferna?"

Inferna: "I don't know if I'm confused or not

(Elder) Past: "Let's try another Christmas ten years later, shall we?" (snaps his fingers)

[Background music: Welcome to Wonderland - Kingdom Hearts OST]

Flain, Inferna and Past are teleported into the Christmas when he was sixteen years old. They were at a Christmas party at the gymnasium at Mixel High on Christmas Eve.

Flain: (realizes) "Now I remember this place." (smiles) "This was the party I threw on Christmas Eve because my parents let me throw a Christmas party at Mixel High."

(Elder) Past: "Exactly. You seem a lot happier during the holidays as a teenager."

Cut to many teenage Mixels are dancing and chatting. Past Flain arrives while the others cheer. He grabs a microphone and taps on it, a feedback sound is heard.)

Teenage!Past Flain: (smiling) "Welcome, Mixel dudes and dudettes, to the Mixel High Annual Christmas Party! Dusk has fallen! The lamplighters are working. It is definitely Christmas Eve all right."

Flain: "Oh, I was someone special. Hard and ruthless as a rose petal."

Teenage!Past Flain: "Okay, everyone, time for the party to start!"

Flain: "Now I remember. It's the Mixel High Annual Christmas Party! These parties are always the best!"

Teenage!Past Flain: "Folks, can I have your attention for a moment?" (concerned)

Past Zorch and Past Burnard stood next to Flain, chuckling a bit at their poor leader's attempts to get the folks' attention.

Teenage!Past Flain: "Folks, can I have your attention please?"

Of course, the folks kept on talking, not paying attention to Flain's pleads of quiet. Looks like he will never get any word out; Just then, the Past Wiztastics appear.

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

Teenage!Past Magnifo: "QUIET!"

Everyone else in the room quiets down, startled by the Wiztastic's voice.

Teenage!Past Magnifo: (calm) "Thank you!"

Teenage!Past Flain: "Much better. Ahem. Like I was saying before, welcome to the Mixel High Annual Christmas Party." (smiling) "At this time of the party itself, it is time for me to make a little speech."

Teenage!Past Zorch: "As well as tradition for us to take a little nap," (he and Burnard laugh a bit)

Flain: (bored tone) "Typical Zorch."

Inferna giggles.

Teenage!Past Flain: "Pay no attention to those two, they're idiots. Ahem, my speech." (takes out a piece of paper before reading from it) "Here is the Christmas speech. 'Thank you all and Merry Christmas'." (puts the paper on the floor)

Past Zorch and Past Burnard looked surprised and dumbstruck.

Teenage!Past Zorch: "That was your speech?!"

Teenage!Past Burnard: (complaining) "It was dumb!"

Teenage!Past Zorch: (stern) "It was obvious!"

Teenage!Past Burnard: "It was pointless!"

Teenage!Past Zorch: "It was..."

Teenage!Past Burnard: "Short." (laughs a bit)

Teenage!Past Zorch and Teenage!Past Burnard: "I loved it!" (laughs)

Teenage!Past Vulk: (arrives) "Enough with the speeches already! Let's dance!"

Teenage!Past Flain: "This is Vulk to start the party!" (to Past Vulk) "Hit it!"

[Background music: Hikari (Orchestral) - Kingdom Hearts OST]

Past Vulk went to a DJ as classical music played in the background.

Teenage!Past Flain: "Pleasure having you here as always at the party. Enjoy yourself!"

Teenage!Past Teslo: "Uh, excuse me? Flain? A moment if you please." (concern, looking over the accounts with Past Flain) "I have been checking the accounts out. Do you believe how much the firm is spending for this party?"

Little!Past Scorpi: (squeaks in agreement)

Teenage!Past Flain: "Guys, come on, this is Christmas, a time for generosity!" (takes the papers from Past Teslo and tosses them away) "Just stop complaining and enjoy yourself. Meet some people, go ahead, go ahead; go ahead."

Little!Past Scorpi: (to Vulk) *Gibberish translation: "Vulk, do you mind changing the genre of this song from classical to pop?"*

Teenage!Past Vulk: "You bet!" (switches the music)

[Song: Simple and Clean (PLANITb Remix) - Utada Hikaru]

The crowd, liking this, begins to dance, having fun some more. That classical music may be good, but everyone loves pop music, even Past Gobba.

Preteen!Past Gobba: (dances) "Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom!"

 ** _You're giving me_**

 ** _Too many things_**

 ** _Lately..._**

 ** _You're all I need_**

 ** _You smiled at me_**

 ** _And said... *echo fade*_**

 ** _"Don't get me wrong I love you._**

 ** _But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_**

 ** _When we are older you'll understand_**

 ** _What I meant, when I said "No,_**

 ** _I don't think life is quite that simple."_**

 ** _When you walk away_**

 ** _You don't hear me say_**

 ** _"Please, oh baby, don't go."_**

 ** _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_**

 ** _It's hard to let it go_**

[Song switches to the Japanese version]

 ** _Donna ni yokutta-tte_**

 ** _Shinjikirenai ne_**

 ** _Sonna toki datte_**

 ** _Soba ni iru kara_**

 ** _Kimi to iu [you] hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru_**

 ** _Mayonaka ni_**

 ** _Motto hanasou yo_**

 ** _Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_**

 ** _Terebi [television] keshite_**

 ** _Watashi no koto dake wo..._**

 ** _Might ite yo_**

[Song switches to the English version]

 ** _Hold me_**

 ** _Whatever lies beyond this morning_**

 ** _Is a little later on_**

 ** _Regardless of warnings_**

 ** _The future doesn't scare me at all_**

 ** _Nothing's like before_**

Cut to Present Flain, Inferna and Past.

Flain: (sighing happily) "Man, I can't believe I forgot how much I had so much fun..."

Inferna: "I like this memory. I didn't know it would be such a blast."

Past (in his elder form) simply smiled at hearing that as he closed his eye. However, upon opening it to look at the Infernite leader. his smile shifted into a grim look.

(Elder) Past: "It may be fun... until the murp happened."

Flain: (confused) "What do you mean?"

[Record scratch heard off-screen as music stops]

The doors opened as a familiar Cragster, younger before his demise, came out.

Teenage!Past Krader: (looking everywhere; frantic) "Flain, where you? Me need you!"

[Background music: Welcome to Wonderland - Kingdom Hearts OST (continue)]

Past Flain notices Past Krader in concern and confusion and Present Flain and Inferna noticed him as well

Flain: "Look, its Krader, my old Cragster compadre when he was alive! How does this relate to the murp?"

Past switches to his infant side.

(Infant) Past: You'll see." (giggles)

Cut to Past Flain coming towards Past Krader.

Teenage!Past Flain: "What is it, Krader?"

Teenage!Past Krader: (worried) "It Nixels! They invading Mixel High again! This time, on Christmas!"

Teenage!Past Flain: (worried) "That's bad."

[Background music: Encounter - Kingdom Hearts II OST]

Teenage!Past Krader: "WORSE! LOOK!"

Past Flain and Present Flain look outside and sees a Nixel invasion coming.

Flain and Teenage!Past Flain: (shocked) "Aw schnixel!"

Teenage!Past Krader: (to Past Flain) "Luckily, me did find something."

Teenage!Past Flain: (confused) "What is it?"

Teenage!Past Krader: (holds out a cubit) "Cubit!"

Flain: (horrified) *Thinking: "Oh no... Now I remember... No! Don't touch the cubit!"*

However, Past Flain touched the cubit and both Past Flain and Past Krader are mixed and...

Teenage!Past Flain and Teenage!Past Krader (off-screen): "Murp!"

The Flain/Krader Murp appeared. The Flain/Krader Murp resembles Krader with two strange-looking eyes that neither Flain nor Krader have, Flain's beak with Krader's bucked teeth sticking out, a hint of gold on the right side of the Flain/Krader Murp's body, Flain's head prongs on the left side, Krader's left arm as his right arm, one of Flain's arm as his left arm and feet that resemble Krader's feet with Flain's toes.

Flain/Krader Murp: (cross-eyed, blew a raspberry)

Cut to Present Flain, Inferna and Past...

(Infant) Past: (giggles until he switches heads)

(Elder) Past: "See what I mean?"

Flain: (shocked) "I couldn't believe what I've seen."

(Elder) Past: "I know, but luckily, the other Mixels took care of that Nixel problem. Let's go further, shall we?"

Flain: (stern) "Good. Let's hope it's not as horrible as the last."

[Background music: Ai - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Past snaps his fingers as he, Flain and Inferna are teleported to the Magma Wastelands a few weeks before Krader died seven years ago. Also, they were at Flain's house.

Flain: (worried) "Why did you brought me here?"

Flain's voice (off-screen): "Nine thousand nine hundred seventy-two."

The three turned to a nearby desk with piles of gold coins layered atop it. Behind the desk was an older yet still younger Flain counting his coins while Inferna's past-self was taking a nap.

Past!Flain: "Nine thousand-" (he was about to put another coin on the pile)

Krader's voice (off-screen): "Flain..."

The younger Infernite leader stopped short and looked past the stacks of gold coins to see Krader standing at his desk. Flain frowned a bit at seeing him.

Past Flain: (stern) "What now?"

Past Krader: (concerned) "Why you have to care for your daughter so much, Flain? It like you shut everymixel out. Now, me must know. Why you shut me out?"

Past Flain just glared at Past Krader, shuffling the coins he was holding as he growled a bit before speaking up.

Past Flain: "Oh I'll tell you why."

As he, Inferna and Past looked on, Flain looked shocked as he knew what was to happen.

Past Flain: "Your last payment on my assistance was an hour late." (he unrolled a contract with a bold "FORECLOSED" on the front) "The deal's off! I'm foreclosing the contract!"

Past Krader gasped in horror on hearing this before a look of dismay and sadness appeared on his face as he started walking away, crying, forever heartbroken. He wanted Flain's trust, and he had been given a foreclosure notice. As he watched his biggest regret, the older Flain looked down in shame as he hugged his crying daughter. Past, who switched into his elder form, only glared at him very sternly.

(Elder) Past: "You loved your money more than your best friend and you lost him forever, which is the reason why he died seven years ago."

Krader's voice (echoing in Flain's head): _"There no hope..."_ (sad eerie tone) _"Me doomed! DOOMED!"_ (chain-rattling sound was heard) _"And it all your fault why me died! Because of what happened seven years ago!"_

Flain looked back up to see Past Krader opening the door to his house, but just as he was about to step out, he looked to the younger Flain with tears of anger in his eyes. He was more concerned with counting his money than he was with seeing the Cragster leader go.

Past Flain: "Nine thousand nine hundred seventy-"

Before Past Flain could finish, Past Krader left the shop, slamming the door behind him. The force of the door being slammed was so hard that it literally shook the entire place. In the process, all of his coins were knocked off the desk and made a big mess.

Past Flain: "...Three." (tosses the gold coin he was holding away)

Cut to Present Flain, Present Inferna and Past...

Inferna: "I was there, but I was sleeping.

Flain: (to Past; worried) "Dude, why do you torture me?"

(Elder) Past: "It's Dickens!"

Flain: (stern) "Dickens my foot." (sad) "Please, Past! Haunt me no longer and take me and Inferna home! I don't wanna bear those memories anymore!"

(Elder) Past: (nodding sadly) "Very well, Flain. But remember, these are the shadows of the things that has been, they are what they are. In other words..." (switches heads)

(Infant) Past: "You created these memories yourself."

The first spirit's words echoed as everything faded away to darkness as everything went black for Flain and Inferna.

* * *

 **Well, that's Past with his cute infant side and his supportive elder side. Pretty sweet, eh?**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's time for chapter 4 featuring Present, Niksput's counterpart.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 4: The Ghost of Christmas Present**

* * *

[Background music: Princess Zelda/Zelda's Lullaby - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]

Some time later, Flain and Inferna found themselves back in his bed. He felt downhearted as the bells on his alarm clock chimed two o' clock.

Flain: (regretful) "Oh, Inferna... I don't know what to do. I... can't believe I did that to Krader. No wonder why Krader had disappeared after he left Mixel Land. That explains Krader's seven years ago. Why was I ever so foolish? You're my daughter."

Inferna: (worried) "I didn't know that you were busy and loved money."

Flain: (worried) "That was before I cared more about you. No offense."

Inferna: "It's okay."

[Background music: Servant of Evil Classical (Instrumental) - mothy]

Before Flain could grieve any more, a light shone from outside the drapes of his bed curtains. This caught Flain and Inferna's undivided attention as they turned towards the opening.

Flain (confused) "What the...?"

The Infernite leader crawled to the opening to check what was going on. At opening the curtains, Flain's eyes widened in surprise. It was a bright golden light that just materialized as a silhouetted figure appeared from it. Flain quickly closed the curtain as he yelped in worry. He hoped that the unknown stranger wouldn't find him in his bed. After waiting about two seconds, he listened closely and opened the curtains before yelling out in fright. The Infernite found himself looking into the bright light. Scared out of his wits, Flain fell out of bed.

Flain: "Ow..."

Inferna: (shocked) "Daddy, are you okay?"

Stranger (in Niksput's voice; off-screen): "Nice of you to drop in, good sir."

Flain: (recognizing the voice in confusion) "Niksput?"

The stranger revealed himself to be a spirit Mixel that resembles Niksput with a white body with a golden underbite with two teeth pointing up, a green Christmas robe with a red stripe on each sleeve and a red sash around his waist, two arms with white wings with dark red lines and red lights at the tips and dark red hands, a wreath with candles on his head like a hat, one cycloptic eye covered by a glass cover and two golden sides with white points underneath that are also on his head, a dark red punk-rock hairstyle, green shoes with red on the bottom and a golden torch we carries in his hand.

Niksput-like Spirit: "I'm afraid you are incorrect, mistaking me for someone else. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, but you can call me Present. So, listen, and know me better man!"

Flain: "You're a little absent minded, dude."

Present: (annoyed a bit) "Absent minded?" (slaps Flain) "Don't tell me you haven't seen the likes of me before."

Flain: "Beg your pardon?"

Present: "Nevermind." (suddenly smiling) "It's time to learn the lesson of generosity, which you have always denied your friends."

Flain: (stern) "'Generosity?' Ha! I already have enough generosity for my daughter!" (to the audience) "Spirits, am I right?"

Present: (stern) "That's because you've never gave them any reason to." (pats Inferna) "And yet..." (kicks Flain in the shins, causing the Infernite leader to yelp) "There are a few Mixels who find the earn the in their hearts, even for neglectful Mixels like you."

Inferna: (shocked) "Daddy, are you okay?"

Flain: (holding his knee; to Inferna) "I'm fine, Inferna." (glaring at Present) "Seriously? All you did aside from talking to me was slap me in the face and kicked me in the shins!"

Present: "What? It's pretty fun to me." (smiles) "Anyway, all you have to do is close your eyes and think of happy thoughts."

Flain: (calm) "Okay." (closes his eyes)

Then, a thought bubble of Flain beating up many Nixels with a baseball bat and sending a few Nixels off the roof. Present snickers and blows red and green glitter on Flain's left cheek.

Present: (whispers to Inferna) "Watch this."

[Background music: Hayashi - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

By the moment Flain opened his eyes, Present punched him in the face and the three were suddenly teleported to Mixel Park where they see the other Mixels (except for the other Infernites, the Cragsters, the Electroids, the Spikels and the Orbitons) trying to celebrate Christmas due to not only Krader's death, but Flain's refusal to participate.

Flain: (annoyed) "I don't wanna know why you hit me."

Present: "Well thanks to you and your ignorance towards Christmas that is going to affect the other Mixels, it's not Christmas for everyone."

Flain: "What are you talking about? Every Christmas I would just put up a couple of decorations, and put a star on top of the tree."

Present: "Every action, no matter how small has a reaction. Behold. Because you didn't help decorate the tree, Berp had to step in and help with the ornaments instead of making chocolate chip cookironis, which is multiplied to the square root of chaos and... Oh, what the mix? Just watch."

Berp: (arriving with a box of ornaments) "I'm coming! I'm coming! I've got the ornaments! WHOA!"

Berp accidently drops the ornaments and they slide to Madin.

Madin: "Wow, the star for the top of the tree! But Flain isn't here. Hey, I'll take care of it."

Without warning, Spugg came out of nowhere and grabbed the star.

Krog: (shocked) "Spugg, no!"

Spugg accidently trips over a box and the star was tangled up in the Christmas lights. A Christmas reef starts to fall on Glomp, and causes him to sneeze on the stockings, making them slimy.

Kamzo: (to Glomp) "Bless you."

Cut to Flain, Inferna and Present.

Present: "Each Mixel plays an important role, you see?"

Flain: "Yeah, I see."

Present: (stern) "Not yet, you don't. Look."

Momoko: (worried) "I can't believe it happened again. That's the third time this week he's sneezed on the stockings."

Drazor: "This wouldn't of happened if Flain were here."

Slumbo: "I'll get a sponge." (leaves)

Sakura: "I wonder what is gonna happen to the Orbitons."

Wisp: "I dunno. I guess they'll be fine. "

Inferna: "What do they mean what will happen to the Orbitons?"

Present: (to Inferna; worried) "Well you see, Inferna, Flain said if the Orbitons die..."

Flain's voice (in Present Flain's head; echoed): _"...then I say, they better do it and decrease the surplus population of Mixel Moon!"_

Flain: (worried) "Oh no." (to himself; angry) "Curse you past self!"

Inferna: (glaring at Flain) "Daddy, how could you?!"

Flain: (sweatdrops) "I guess I regret that too."

[No music]

Chiyo: "Attention, everymixel, it's time for the Glowkies to perform!"

[Song: Don't Pull That Plug - Mixels; performed by Globert, Globert/Vampos Mix, Glowkies Max and Glowkie bats (feat. Gobba and other Mixels)]

All the Mixels turn towards the stage to see six bats fly on stage and perform a kick line as well. Globert flies in, wearing the red, white and green Holiday boots and cape.

Globert: "Hello, hello, all you Mixels and little monsters out there! Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays, everymixel!" (ditches his cape) "So glad you could join us for a bit of fun!

Cut to the audience where other Mixels are cheering. Globert was flying around as the bats, Boogly and Vampos were seen dancing.

Globert: **_You know, it's paradise down here, in the dank and the dark._**

 ** _Where the light never shines, yet the fun has its spark!_**

 ** _We're subterranean, baby, down in the Glowkies cave._**

 ** _So unleash your inner monster, 'cause we're having a rave!_**

Cut to Flain, Inferna and Present, who are watching as Present smiles and claps slowly. Cut back to Globert.

 ** _If you're gonna hang around here, we have one thing to say:_**

 ** _A law was handed down to us, you've got to obey!_**

Then, Globert and Vampos grabbed a Glowkies cubit and mixed as they became the Globert/Vampos Mix with the Holiday version of his rocker outfit.

Globert/Vampos Mix (in Globert's voice): **_It's the one golden rule that you don't wanna shrug!_**

 ** _Don't pull or tug on the Gravity Plug!_**

 ** _Sweep you under the rug!_**

Cut to the bats...

Bats: **_The gravity plug!_**

Cut to Gobba as his eyes are gleaming with the plug's image.

Gobba: "Heh-heh…gravity plug?! Heh-heh-heh…uh…I'm going for some popcorn!" (runs off)

Jawg and Chomly: "Get us a couple of bags, too!"

Cut to the Globert/Vampos Mix dancing with the other Glowkie bats.

 ** _So embrace the darkness, just give it a hug!_**

 ** _Even though it might be tempting, stay away from that plug!_**

 ** _Should you yank out that stopper, then you're sure to find,_**

 ** _That we'll all go down together, where the sun don't shine!_**

The Globert/Vampos Mix combines with Boogly and a few Bats, creating the Glowkies Max (in the form of his second variation) with the holiday version of his attire as the Max jams on the guitar."

Glowkies Max: **_Don't pull that plug!_**

Gobba: **_Gotta pull the plug!_**

Glowkies Max: **_Don't give it a tug,_**

Bats and various Mixels: **_Don't pull the plug!_**

Cut to Gobba struggling to pull out the plug out of a popcorn machine, but he then gets an idea and leaves.

Glowkies Max: **_Lay you out like a rug!_**

Bats: **_Don't pull the plug!_**

Gobba returns with Tentro, who is holding a Cubit.

Tentro: "Hey there, Gobba, what are you up to? Don't do that!" (Gobba grabs the cubit) "Whoa!"

Gobba and Tentro: "Mix!"

Gobba forces the two of them to mix as the two of them are zapped, causing the Gobba/Tentro Mix to be formed.

Gobba/Tentro Mix (with Gobba's voice): "POPCORN!"

Glowkies Max: **_You'll be buggin' if you start tuggin'!_**

Bats: **_Don't pull the plug!_**

Glowkies Max: "Fabulous!"

When the Gobba/Tentro Mix pulled the plug to the popcorn machine, an avalanche of popcorn buried the Mix.

Glowkies Max: **_You'll be illin' once you start pullin'!_**

Cut to the bats and other Mixels in the audience eating popcorn as more popcorn buried them.

Glowkies Max: "Oh, yes!"

Soon, the stage was surrounded by a lot of popcorn.

[No music]

Glowkies Max: "Oh-ho-ho, wonderful!" (smashes his guitar three times) "Yes! Thank you! Goodnight!" (leaves)

[Background music: Servant of Evil Classical (Instrumental) - mothy (continue)]

Cut to Flain, Inferna and Niksput.

Present: "Look what your actions just caused."

Flain: (bored) "First, the gravity plug. Now the plug to a popcorn machine?" (sarcastic) "Real nice."

Present: "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Flain: (confused) "How did you-"

Present: (makes a snowball) "There's a lot more to see." (aims a snowball at Flain)

Flain yelps and ducks. Present grabs Flain and Inferna by each hand and they left. Later, they arrived at the Lava Lounge in Mixopolis where they looked at the window and saw an Infernite-themed Christmas party. The three noticed Vulk, Zorch, Burnard, Meltus, Vixen, Phoenix and Lammy throwing lava balls at a photo of Flain while laughing.

Inferna: (curious) "Daddy, what are the other Infernites doing?"

Flain: (shocked) "Oh my Mixels."

The other Infernites were laughing until Flamzer came and noticed it in shock as he glared at the other Infernites. Vulk sighed sadly and hands a lava ball over to Flamzer.

Flain: (sighs in relief) "At least Flamzer is the only one who knows how to-"

Flamzer smirked and threw the lava ball directly at the photo as the lava ball lands on the face in the photo, causing the other Infernites (except for Flain and Inferna) to laugh gleefully.

Flain: (stern) "Double-cross me!"

Burnard: (laughing) "I wanna play a game!"

Meltus: "Are you thinking of an animal?"

Burnard: "You got it."

Vixen: "A live animal?"

Burnard: "Yep."

Vulk: "Oooh, is it an unpleasant animal?"

Burnard: "Yeah."

Lammy: "A savage animal?"

Burnard: "Yep."

Zorch: "Then does it grunt and growls like mad?" (laughs)

Burnard: "Of course, what else?"

Phoenix: "And does it live in the Magma Wastelands?"

Burnard: "Right."

Meltus: "Is it a donkey?"

Burnard: "No, but it's stubborn as a donkey." (laughs)

Zorch: "A horse."

Burnard: "Nope."

Vixen: "A cow."

Burnard: "Na-ah."

Lammy: "A dog."

Burnard: "No."

Phoenix: "A pig!"

Burnard: "No way."

Vulk: "A bird?"

Burnard: (chuckles) "Yes and no."

Flamzer: "Is it Flain?"

Burnard: "Yeah, you got it! You got it!"

Burnard laugh happily as the others laugh. Flain and Inferna look stunned. His own tribemate and cousin has technically insulted his leader right in front of him and without the other Infernites knowing. He looks at Present who shrug at him.

Present: "What? Must be heart-breaking to see your tribemates talk about like you like that."

Flain: "True but in retrospect, I deserve it."

Burnard: "Christmas a humbug?" (laughing) "I can't believe he really said that!"

Flamzer: "Yes, as I live, he believed it too."

Vixen: (concerned) "I don't know why we have patience for him, Flain, he has none with us."

Vulk: (worried) "I do actually. I feel sorry for him and his daughter? Who suffers from his ill-whims? Himself, that's who. Him, who decides to not like us and he won't come and dine with us. What's up with that?"

Zorch: "Still, Flain has given us plenty of merriment and it wouldn't be right to drink to his health. He wouldn't take it from me, but still, I think he will have it nevertheless. I'm glad I don't pull any tricks during Christmas because it's the Holidays."

Flamzer: (holding his cup up a bit) "A Merry Christmas to Flain, wherever he is."

Everyone rose their cups up as well.

Other Infernites: "To Flain."

Flain: (to the audience) "I'm surprised the Infernites still cared about me." (to Present) "What about the Cragsters, Electroids and Spikels?"

[Background music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II OST]

Then, Present waved his torch as the three arrive at the Mines to see Slasher, Seismo, Shuff, Kradums, Lovesmo, Shuffles, Rokkura, Owla, Chucky, Mavis, Digder, Shansmo, Rockus, Donny and Buck taking care of little Cragsters that need homes.

Donny: (worried) "Oh schnixel, if only Krader were still alive, he'd know what to do, except..." (sheds a tear) "...Krader is..."

Rokkura: "Gone, I know. I miss him too." (sheds tears)

Slasher: "I know my brother is dead, but at least we still have each other."

Rockus: "Yeah. We family, no matter what."

Flain felt sorry for the Cragsters as he and Inferna kept watching. Present waved his torch again as the three teleported to the Spikey Desert as they noticed Scorpi and Hoogi preparing for Christmas dinner with the Electroids.

[Music pauses]

Hoogi and Scorpi were now singing 'Christmas Scat' from The Muppets Christmas Carol while preparing as Scorpi hums to the tune.

Hoogi: 'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous

Hoogi and Scorpi: Fa la la

Hoogi: With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive

Hoogi and Scorpi: Fa la la

Hoogi: It's a season when the Saints can employ us

Hoogi and Scorpi: Fa la la

Hoogi: To spread the news about peace

Hoogi and Scorpi: And to keep love alive

By the time the two stopped singing, Scorpi got his head stuck in a turkey.

[Background music: Dearly Beloved - Kingdom Hearts II OST (continue)]

Scorpi then begins tasting some of the chestnuts. However, Hoogi looked in dismay as he noticed Scorpi's head in the turkey.

Hoogi: "Scorpi, not again! I thought you promised Footi not to get the turkey on your head again." (pulls the turkey out of Scorpi's head, revealing that Scorpi was eating chestnuts) "Why are you eating chestnuts?"

Scorpi: (squeaks) *Gibberish translation: "I can't help it. These chestnuts are delicious."*

The Electroids arrived.

Volectro: (who overheard) "I want chestnutzzzzzzzzz too!" (laughs)

Zaptor: "Volectro!"

Teslo: (finished setting the table) "Guys, what about Footi?"

Scorpi: (squeaks in confusion)

Hoogi: "He'll be coming any second."

Hoogi and Scorpi put the finished turkey on the plate, as well as the mashed potatoes, white rice and bread rolls.

Footi (off-screen): "Sorry I'm late guys."

A Spikel Mixel named Footi arrived. Footi is mostly tan in color. He has a rectangular body that also acts as his head. He has eyes on each side of it. He has a long and well-defined jaw with black lining. He has large teeth, two on each side. A darker tan stripe runs on the top of his head, along with two silver Mohawk blades. A thick black stripe runs around his body. His arms are black and thin, with a tan section at the top. His hands are black and pincer-like. His legs are very long and bowed. At the top, they are grey, but they turn dark tan at the knees. He has three dark tan spikes on his legs. His feet are extremely large. The bottoms are tan, while the tops are divided dark tan and black. He has three silver bladed toenails on each of his feet. He also on a wheelchair.

Footi: "At least I've finally made it."

Hoogi pulls Footi's wheelchair and takes him to where he should sit. This made Flain and Inferna worried and confused.

Teslo: "Wait, I felt like it's only right that I lift a glass to our friend."

Scorpi squeaks in agreement.

Hoogi: "Well, okay. I give you Flain Infernite, the founder of the feast."

Volectro: (angry) "Founder of the feast my *bzzzzzzzzzt* butt!"

Zaptor: (angry) "Yeah! Why, I like to see that *bzzzzzzzzzt* spoiled Infernite here. I would give him a piezzzzzzzzzze of my mind to feast upon. And I bet he would coke on it!"

Teslo: (concern) "Guys, it's Christmas. That is no reason to treat like him that."

Hoogi: "Right, come on, shouldn't we drink to the health of someone who has a sad life yet manages to at least give Scorpi a job so we can try to provide for everyone?"

Volectro: "I wouldn't waste my breath wishing Flain a Merry Christmas. He'd charge us for the air we breath if he could get away with it."

Zaptor: "Well, I guess that on a blessed day that is Christmas, one must drink to the health of well...Flain Infernite, I guess."

Volectro: "Yeah, even though he's odious, stingy, wicked, unfeeling and greedy." (laughs)

Footi: (happy) "To the founder of the feast, Flain Infernite!"

Teslo: "To Mr. Echidna; He'll be merry and *bzzzzzzzzzt* happy this day, we got no doubt."

Zaptor and Volectro: "No doubt."

Hoogi: "All right, cheers, everyone!"

Scorpi: *Gibberish translation: "Maximum Mixel bless us!"*

Hoogi and Electroids: "Maximum Mixel bless us!"

Footi: "Maximum Mixel bless us, everyone!"

Soon everyone else watch as the two tribes begin to eat their feast.

Cut to Flain, Inferna and Present...

Flain: (worried) "Tell me, Present, what's wrong with Footi?"

Present: (worried) "Footi had broke his legs while he was dancing and he is suffering from leukemia, cancer in the blood."

Inferna: (worried) "Will Footi live?"

Flain: "Well, Present?"

Present: "To be honest, that's the future realm. My realm is in the present for crying out loud."

Flain: (begging) "Please! Tell me! I must know."

Present: (grimly) "Okay, if these shadows remain unchanged, I see a vacant wheelchair without an owner by the chimney corner where Footi once sat."

Flain: "Then that means... Footi will... die?"

Present nodded. The Infernite leader look sadly at the smiling Footi, not knowing of his grim future unless something is done. This made Inferna cry. Flain looks guilty and saddened upon hearing what Present just said.

Flain: (sheds tears) "Teslo, Scorpi, I'm sorry."

Present: (to Flain) "They can't hear you. It's time to go." (blows out a candle)

[Background music: Star Locket Melody - Sailor Moon]

As the Electroids and Spikels vanished into the darkness, Flain and Inferna kept their eyes upon Footi until the last.

Present: (grimly) "If I were you, I would avoid two things. Ignorance and Want. Don't worry. It'll be over on the stroke of midnight."

As if on cue, the sound of a church bell begins ringing. Flain gasps in shock and concern upon hearing the church bell. He doesn't want his friend to go, not when he now realized how important Christmas is again after all these years.

Flain: "Present, I have learned so much from you!"

The church bell which rung the third time.

Present: (stern) "Nothing you could do or say could stop the relentless march of those terrible bells."

The bell made the same noise the fifth time.

Flain: (sad) "No, please, don't!" (hugs Present)

Present: (grimly) "Sadly, I think that I must."

Flain: "But you meant so much to me, in a friendship way!"

Inferna: (curious) "Have you changed daddy?"

Present: (sadly; to Inferna) "I don't think so." (to Flain) "I must leave and leave you with Future the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

This made Flain gasp of concern. From the way that Present has said 'Future the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come' part, not only is the last spirit going to sound like a terrifying one, but he will look like Rokit.

Flain: "But...do I got to?"

Present: (calmly) "Trust me: go forth and know him better, good sir!"

Present walks away as he disappears from the plane. Flain find himself and Inferna alone and concerned as they are in their bed as he notices Inferna sleeping. Something tells Flain that the third spirit, Future a.k.a. the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come is going to be the most terrifying one yet.

* * *

 **Uh-oh. The third spirit is coming. And what will happen to poor Footi? Will he live or will he die?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh, I see your future and this one is sad. It's Future, Rokit's counterpart. I worked all day on chapters 3 and 4, so... Here's chapter 5.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 5: The Ghost of Christmas Future**

* * *

[Background music: Star Locket Melody - Sailor Moon]

Flain waits in concern. The last spirit will sure to show in some sort of way. The Infernite leader of course didn't notice someone coming. That is until Flain heard footsteps, opened his curtains and gasp upon seeing an eerie fog.

Flain picks up Inferna, looks around then turns around and gasps upon seeing a silhouette coming from the mist. It appears to be some sort of spirit Mixel with black bat wings and grey pincer-like claws wearing a dark navy blue Death-like cloak and is holding a scythe but the Infernite can't see its face fully due to a creepy skeleton mask covering it.

Flain: (confused/spooked) "Am I in the presence of...?"

The mysterious spirit didn't say a word but he just nod up and down, meaning yes and removed its mask as it revealed its face, it resembles Rokit's face, except it's grey with a large underbite with three teeth pointing up over the body, two teeth underneath on top of the jaw and blue two eyes with black sclera and black ink-like substance coming out of his eyes sloping up to his hooded head.

Flain: (worried) "Let me guess, you're Future, the third spirit

Future (in Rokit's voice): (stern) "The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

Flain: "Future, from the looks of things, I fear you more than any specter that I haven't seen yet."

Future: "I am here to show you the future of you and all of Mixel Land, cadet."

Flain: (holding his sleeping daughter) "Future, I'm ready to follow as well as learn with a thankful heart. And I can't leave Inferna alone, so I'm taking her with me."

Future: "Good, at least she's not awake now." (points his scythe to a blue portal that is appearing, meaning that it's time to see the future)

Flain: (nodding slowly) "Yes, of course. The night is waning fast. Come on, dude; lead on."

The two enter through a portal and Flain, still carrying Inferna, came out as he fell to the ground, crashing through the floor, even though he is still holding his daughter. The Infernite leader find himself tumbling down some stairs, passing through some Mixels before landing on the streets. As he got up, Flain saw his tribemates talking, obvious to his presence.

Zorch: "Hey, I don't know or care about the whole thing either way. The fact that I know that Major Nixel is dead!"

Burnard: (agreeing) "Yeah, he's in Hell now!" (laughs)

Vixen: "Yeah, tell me about it. What a loser."

Meltus: "But when did he die?"

Phoenix: "Yeah, and how did he die?"

Zorch: (nodding) "That happened last night."

Vulk: (curious) "So what did he die of anyway?"

Lammy: "I heard that a Mixel had defeated him. I thought Major never goes at all!"

Burnard: "Unless it's in a tombstone and King Nixel had him buried at sea!"

The Infernites laugh. Apparently, however this hero defeated Major Nixel, they were happy about it either way. Flain begins to get concerned as to how Major Nixel's death is connected to them.

Flamzer: "It is a shame that King Nixel killed both the hero and his daughter."

Vulk: (concerned) "I don't know how he's gone or why."

Meltus: (curious) "I wanna know what he had done with all his money."

Vixen: (nodding) "That's right."

Zorch: (stern) "Well, he sure didn't give it to me!"

Burnard: "Yeah, it's most likely going to be a cheap funeral!" (laughs) "I wouldn't mind going... if lunch is provided!" (laughing)

Zorch: "Well, I haven't seen a funeral like this one!"

Flamzer: (worried) "Well, we were mourning, but we didn't greet them farewell due to a Nixel attack ruining a perfectly good funeral."

Vulk: "Oh, speaking of lunch, look at the time!" (checks a nearby clock) "It's almost time for lunch right now!"

Zorch: "Come on, time for us to be off!"

The other Infernites head on out to get some lunch after having an interesting discussion of what happened last night. Flain looks concerned as he absorbs what the other Infernites just spoke of. That sounded strange, but why?

Future: "Friends of yours?"

Flain: "Future, I know who my tribemates are, but who is the poor Mixel and his daughter that they spoke of?"

Future: "Look over there." (points his scythe to another direction)

[Background music: Sacred Moon - Kingdom Hearts II OST]

Flain notices that he, Inferna and Present were at the Glowkie Caves where he saw Globert who is talking to a familiar Cragster-Glowkie hybrid with a set of curtains.

Globert: (curiously) "So what do you call these anyway?"

Flain: (in shock and disbelief) "Nightmare?!"

What's going on? Wait, are these his curtains that Globert is now touching?!

Nightmare: "They're bed curtains of course."

Globert: (amused) "What, are you telling me that you took them down with him lying there?"

Flain looks worried, is the Glowkie leader saying what the Infernite leader think he's saying.

Nightmare: "Sure do, why not? Sometimes I can't help myself! Of course, you were born to make a fortune and you will do it all right."

The curtain was put down onto the as Flain stared. What is Nightmare think she is doing? The Infernite leader sure didn't give her permission to sell these kinda curtains!

Nightmare: "I certainly couldn't hold my hand when I can get anything in it by reaching it, for the sake of such a good Mixel as he was, Globert. Anyway, just make sure not to drop oil on the blankets."

Globert: (shocked) "His blankets?" (holds the blankets)

Flain had recognized those blankets anywhere, they were his blankets. First his curtains, now his blankets?! Is Nightmare asking to get in trouble for robbing from him?!

Nightmare: "Well whose else? He won't be feeling the cold without them anyway!"

Globert: "Hope he didn't die of anything catching."

Nightmare: (smirks a bit) "You do realize he had a lovely daughter who died as well. That's something I'm worry about." (this made Globert laugh) "Look through the shirt until you get bad eyes, no hole or a threadbare in there."

Now his shirt?! That hybrid Mixel is big trouble!

Flain: (glaring) "Nightmare!"

Future: (to Flain) "She can't hear you, dummy."

Flain: (realizes) "Oh..."

Nightmare: "They'd have wasted it if it weren't for me. Sometimes I can't help myself."

Flain: (annoyed) *Thinking: "Darn it, Nightmare!."

Globert: (in surprise and disbelief) "Wait, wasting it?"

Nightmare: "Well, someone was crazy enough to put the shirt on him, in an attempt to buried the hero and his daughter in it." (this made Globert chuckle while Flain frown a bit) "But I kinda stole it from him. I'm glad he got rid of Major Nixel. This is the end of it as that old timer and his Nixels frightened everyone away from him when he was alive. Now thanks to our hero, Major Nixel is in Hell. But now that our hero and his daughter are gone, we gain a profile."

Globert: "Oh, I see. I'm glad Major deserved to burn in Hell." (laughs sinisterly)

Nightmare: (concern) "If he got anyone to look after him when he and his child were struck with Death, instead of lying there like a poor soul with his last breath... well, we wouldn't been able to sell these now, would we?"

Flain: (worried) "Oh my Mixel."

Future: (grabs Flain) "Come on."

[Background music: Sadness and Sorrow - Naruto OST]

The two (w/ Flain carrying Inferna) left Mixel Moon and arrived at Chiyo's house to see Chiyo and Angel.

Angel: "Mom...are we ruined?"

Chiyo: (sighing) "Well, there should be hope yet."

Angel: "Hope? If only if he has changed."

Chiyo: "He's pass that stage now, Angel, he's is dead."

Angel: (gasped) "Wait, dead?" (this made Chiyo nod) "This isn't fair. Whom will be give our debt to now, mom?"

Chiyo: (sighing) "I am not sure, but by then we will have the money. And even if that isn't the case, it would be a bad fortune to find so merciless a creditor in his successor. At least, we could sleep tonight with light hearts, Angel."

Flain and Future then arrived at the Lovely Palace (Charmaniacs territory) where Flain saw Sakura and the other Charmaniacs doing paperwork on the hero's will. Then at the Mines, he saw Seismo and Shuff, both poor and homeless. Then at the Mountain City, they saw Zaptor and Volectro having a sad conversation.

Zaptor: (sad) "Teslo's late again."

Volectro: (nodding slowly) "Oh, I see."

Zaptor: "I bet he's sad about the Orbitons' deaths."

Flain: (gasps in shock and sadness) "No...not Niksput, Rokit and Nurp-Naut!"

Volectro: "I don't want to show the any tears to Teslo when he get backs for anything in the world."

"Zaptor: "I think he had walked a bit slower these past two evenings."

Just then the door opens as Teslo came in.

Teslo: (sad) "Hey, guys."

Zaptor and Volectro: "Teslo!"

"Hey everyone...hey Melody," Goofy said in sadness.

This proves it: this whole sad scene is indeed the sad fate of the Orbitons. They are dead in this sad future.

Teslo: "Sorry I'm late."

Zaptor: "How is the churchyard?"

Teslo: "Oh, it is lovely, Zaptor. You oughta see how great and green the place is. I saw Scorpi there and he loved it... I helped Scorpi and Hoogi a spot for their fellow tribemate where he can..." (pauses a bit then sighs sadly and in despair)v"It's a spot on the hill where you can see a lot of ducks on the river. Hoogi told me that said he..."

Volectro: "The Footi always loved watching ducks on the river."

Teslo chokes and sob a bit. What has happened to Footi?

Flain: (to Future) "Oh, Future, is there a Christmas that brings this terrible scene? How can they all endure it? What will happen to Footi?"

Inside the house, the Electroids sat at the table, ready to eat though not as excitedly as they're used to be.

Teslo: (sighs) "Everyone, it's all right. Life is made up of meetings and partings. That's the way it is. Well, I'm sure that we will never forget Footi... or the Orbitons... or the first parting that we ever have."

The three let their heads down in sadness while Zaptor and Volectro sniffs in sadness. The two later arrived at Mixel Cemetery and Flain saw none other than Scorpi and Hoogi by a tombstone under a tree. However, he noticed that Footi was not with them and Scorpi was holding a bouquet of red roses. The two looked devastated as they stood before the tombstone.

Tearfully, Hoogi left to give little Scorpi a moment alone. The adorable Spikel leader looked to Hoogi before looking back as he held onto the roses as if it were the last thing keeping him together. Tears ran down his cheeks before propping the roses against the tombstone before he crawled away, quietly sobbing.

Seeing the adorable Mixel in such pain had filled Flain with a broken heart for Scorpi's sake. Even he felt tears of his own fall from his eyes as he watched the heartbreaking scene. He approached the grave and noticed that it says **'R.I.P. Footi Spikel; Gone, but never forgotten; He will be missed'**. Flain realized in horror that it was Footi's grave.

Flain: (horrified) "Oh no!" (sad) "I never wanted any of this to happen! I'm such a jerk!" (cries)

Future: (to the viewers; smirking) "You know, I had a great song and dance number here..." (annoyed) "But the author had cut it!" (to Flain; stern) "You and your daughter better run if you know what's good for you, soldier."

Flain: (confused) "Huh?"

[No music]

All the steets are darkened, something is not right here. Future grimly pointed his scythe in a direction. Out of fear, the Infernite leader turn and look horrified: a huge shadow of someone riding a carriage has appear, before stopping. That looks like something out of a nightmare.

Flain gasp in terror as the black horses with red eyes pulling the carriage turn their heads as they spot the Infernite leader and his sleeping daughter, glaring right at them. This made Flain more terrified. He doesn't like where this is going at all!

[Background music: Hostile Guest - Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector OST]

Sure enough the carriage goes right at Flain. The worried Mixel begin to run though sliding a bit. He recover as he himself continue his run with the carriage in hot pursuit. The ride slam into the walls like mad as the whipper, who resembles the shadow of King Nixel, is whipping the horses with the whip nearly hitting Flain and the sleeping Inferna once, causing a sonic boom wave around the town.

Flain turns around a corner, going into a direction, running into some shadow Nixels who appear, trying to catch him, one of those Nixels is drinking and another is furiously grabbing him. The rest are just trying to spook him.

Flain stop and gasp a bit to catch his breath. One of the shadow Nixel splash itslef with ale as it fell to the ground and knock a barrel towards the Flain who dodge it in time. He uses his legs to kick the thing around before getting it away from himself.

Soon a familiar carriage appear, heading right towards Flain who is still holding his daughter and continues running with the horses running over the ale. The horses and its coachman turn as they chase the fleeing Infernite. Flain frantically run down the narrow alley just as the worst happens: the rope broke off allowing the horses to chase after him faster.

Flain gasp as a big wavy blast hits him and Inferna, making their heads, bodies, middle prongs, beaks, arms, hands and feet light blue, their outer prongs, the rectangles on their middle prongs, their wrists and their arms blue, their collar-like neck pieces dark blue, their pajamas white and their flames ghostly ice blue. It also made them shrink to the size of mice. In a panic, he rush to an empty canteen and jump inside with his daughter, escaping the canteen in time.

[Music pauses]

Flain: (panting with fear and looking worried; to the viewers) "Where is Future? He was supposed to help, not subject me to stuff like this!"

Flain motion his arms out to help him balance as he crawl to the other side of the opened canteen cynlinder and grabbed his sleeping daughter

Flain: (notices that his daughter is blue) "Why is Inferna blue?"

Flain now reach the other side of the canteen and look at the ground before leaning and crawling down. The Infernite leader slips as he hit the said ground, but is fine of course. Flain push himself up a bit as he pant some more.

Flain: "At least I'm safe..."

[Background music: Hostile Guest - Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector OST (continue)]

However he spoke too soon as the horses and the familiar shadow burst out from a building on the carriage.

Flain: (irritated) "Aw, you gotta be kidding me!"

Flain held his sleeping daughter make a run for it again, this time the horses caught up to the two as one of them stomps on a puddle near the Infernite leader. Flain yells as he was splashed upward, slamming onto an empty bottle that he himself just grabbed. Flain gasp as the King Nixel shadow reach towards him, causing the bottle to slide onward very fast. This has been one heck of a ride so far! Finally the bottle crash into the others sending Flain flying into a pipe that he begins slide through before reaching the poor section of town while screaming. Now the Infernite leader and his daughter land on the snowed roof, sliding through it while going pass a chimeny very fast. Now Flain goes through more snow and icicles from another chimney. The last icicle broke off from the second chimney as it slide with the terrified Flain and the sleeping daughter. He slip and land right on the icicle, riding down the thing on the center of the rooftop. Soon the ride itself came to a big send as it crack, sending Flain and Inferna flying off and falling through the area, causing him to scream in alarm. Soon he and Inferna landed right inside a hole, where all became dark.

* * *

[Background music: Oyashiro Sama - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Flain found himself and his sleeping daughter trapped in darkness for a while or so, but soon he heard the chanting of many Nixels cheering, making him concerned. Where is he now? Suddenly, he found himself in the Nixel's underground base where he saw many Nixels cheering evilly as King Nixel appeared.

King Nixel: "Seven years ago, one Nixel has fallen. This year, six Mixels have fallen. And soon, Major Nixel will be avenged and victory will be ours!" (laughs maniacally)

Flain now looks fearful as he heard what King Nixel had said. He had mentioned Krader, Footi, Niksput, Nurp-Naut and Rokit, but who are the other two Mixels. Then he saw Future waiting for him as he arrived in a dark room carrying his daughter.

Flain: "Look, Future, I can see now, the case of this Mixel and his daughter who died in the hands of King Nixel might be my own." (he and Inferna grow up into their normal size as a ghostly ice blue aura appears around both of them) "So tell me... Who are the two Mixels whose deaths bring worry, misery and concern to other Mixels and joy to the Nixels?"

Future: (grimly) "You wanna know? Fine." (heads towards a bed)

The Infernite turn and saw two bodies covered in a white sheet nearby.

Flain: (confused/spooked) "Huh?"

Future came near Flain and Inferna and motion him to the bodies, much to his worry.

Future: (worried) "I know this place is fearful, but the bodies that are covered in sheets belonged to the hero and his daughter."

Flain: (nervous) "Then tell me, Future, whose dead bodies are those?"

Future reaches for the sheet and begins to move it slowly. Flain looked in worry and fear.

Inferna: (wakes up for a bit; tired) "Daddy... what's going on?"

Flain: (notices Inferna awake) "Nothing, Inferna, go back to sleep."

Inferna notices Future, waves at him and goes back to sleep. Future shrugged and reveals the bodies to Flain, making him gasp. To Flain's confusion, horror, shock, disbelief, sadness and dismay, those were the dead bodies of him and Inferna, who were hugging lifelessly. Future puts the sheet back on the bodies as ghostly chains appear all over Flain and Inferna, making Flain shocked and frightened.

Future: (stern) "Now do you see?"

Flain: (horrified/saddened) "Yeah, I know, I understand you. I would see whom these dead Mixels are... me and Inferna!" (sheds tears) "Oh, Future, I'm not the Mixel I was! Tell me these events can yet be changed!"

Ghostly whisper (off-screen): (eerie grim tone) _"It too late, Flain."_

Future looked in dismay and pointed at the source of the whisper behind him. Flain turned around and saw Krader's ghost.

Ghost!Krader: (grimly) _"You and Inferna ghosts now..."_

Flain: "Huh?"

[Background music: Hostile Guest - Gregory Horror Show: Soul Collector OST (repeat)]

Flain realized that he, Inferna, Future and Krader are all at an unknown cemetery and is standing near two graves. The first grave says **'R.I.P. Flain'** and the smaller grave says **'R.I.P. Inferna'**. Flain also realizes that Inferna is gone, making him gasp.

Ghost!Krader: (floats towards Flain) _"Me dig-dig grave for you."_ (smacks Flain, making him fall into the grave) _"Now you richest Mixel in cemetery!"_

Flain yelled out as he fell down into the hole. Luckily, for him, he grabbed a root that stuck out of the wall in the hole. Dangling from his doom, the Infernite leader looked up to see Future looking sternly as he leaned on the tombstone.

Future: (concerned) "This is your choice, Flain. You have to escape this terrible tragedy if you choose to change your ways."

Flain: (frightened) "Is that so?" (holding on for dear life)

Just then, he felt an eerie aura against the bottom of his feet. Fearfully, Flain looked down to see the casket at the bottom of the hole slowly opening up before the lid was thrown open. Emerging from the open casket was a ghostly ice blue aura and more heavier chains wrapping around him.

Flain: (fearfully) "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

He started trying desperately to climb out for safety as the chains pulled him towards the casket. As he looked up from his spot, the Infernite leader looked into Future's glowing blue eyes as the spirit looked sternly at him. Then he heard something that scared him senseless.

Ghost!Krader (off-screen): (in a grim eerie, stern and ghostly tone) _"Game over, Flain... Time to join me in afterlife... forever!"_

What was worse was that the root he was holding onto was starting to break from its foundation.

Future: (stern) "Well, have you decided?"

Flain: (begging) "Yes, please!" (struggling)

Ghost!Krader (off-screen): _"Time to go, Flain, my dear friend..."_

Hearing Krader's eerie message scared Flain out of his wits.

Flain: (terrified/guilty) "I'm sorry, Krader! I'll change!"

In an instant, the root Flain was climbing onto was broken and no longer holding him up, making the shackles pull him down to the casket below.

Flain: "I'LL CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!"

And then, everything went black...

* * *

 **Future seemed very sterned and Krader seemed very spooky when he returned from chapter 2. I wonder what will happen to Flain and Inferna in the next chapter. Stay tuned and find out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, but here is chapter 6.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Chapter 6: A Reformed Flain**

* * *

[Background music: Morning Mood - Edvard Grieg]

Suddenly the aura cleared as Flain is struggling inside his bedsheet.

Flain (underneath the sheet): "Spirit, I mean Future, help me! Krader! Let me out!"

Then, Inferna, who was crawling underneath the same sheet that Flain was in.

Inferna (underneath the sheet): "Daddy, are you okay?"

Flain (underneath the sheet): "Huh?"

Flain finally got out of the sheet...and look surprised. He and Inferna are back to normal and are in his room, everything is still the way it should be.

Inferna: "Daddy, we're back in our own room."

Flain: "And we're not dead. That was a relief."

Flain got up and look at his curtains, then he smiles.

Flain: "They're still here! Ha ha ha! Still here!" (laughs while looking at himself) "Amazing, I'm still here!"

Flain got up and laugh happily, it is morning and he and Inferna are still here, alive!

Flain: "I'm still here! And so is Inferna! Ha ha ha! Still here! Oh, don't know what to do! Why, I'm light as a feather, merry as a school boy, happy as an angel!" (curious) "But what is today?"

Inferna: "Daddy, look!"

[Background music: Mami's Theme: Credens Justitiam (Instrumental w/ Violin) - Miwu Mii YouTube]

Flain goes over to the window and open while smiling. It is snowing outside and morning, but is it Christmas? The Infernite leader then spots Seismo and Shuff arriving.

Flain: (to Seismo and Shuff) "Hey, guys, what's today?"

Flain had got Seismo and Shuff's attention.

Shuff: (puzzled) "Eh?"

Seismo: "What you mean what today, Flain?"

Flain: "Come on, tell me! What's today, guys?"

Then, Nightmare, the Cragster-Glowkie hybrid arrives.

Nightmare: "Merry Christmas!" (to Flain) "And Flain, if you must know, today is Christmas Day!"

Flain: "It's Christmas Day?! Alright, I haven't missed it! The spirits have given me a second chance! They did it all in one night! I will honor Christmas in the past, present and future!" (to Seismo, Shuff and Nightmare) "Hey, guys, do you know whether or not that the prize turkey that's hanging there is in the Muncho Lands? Not the little prize turkey, the big one!"

Inferna: (asking) "The one as big as me and Nightmare?"

Flain: "Exactly!"

Seismo: "What delightful child Flain has!"

Shuff: "Yeah!"

Nightmare: "Of course, it's hanging there still. Why?"

Flain: "Oh, I was hoping you would say it! I want you to buy it for me!"

Nightmare: "I'm a bit broke, but-"

Suddenly, Donny arrived with Rockus and Buck, not happy with what Flain had said.

Donny: (glaring at Flain) "Flain, are you kidding me?! I'm not letting Seismo and Shuff use the money they are giving to the poor on something useless!"

Rockus and Buck: (glaring at Flain) "Yeah!"

Flain: "Oh, I'm not kidding, Donny, my Cragster compadre, I'm serious! Go with Seismo, Shuff, Nightmare and the other Cragsters and buy it, bring it back here and I will give you each a dollar. Heck, if you come back less than five minutes, I will give you more money for your donation for the poor homeless orphaned Cragster, how about that?"

Hearing the offer of the donation for the poor made Donny and his tribemates, Seismo, Shuff and Nightmare excited. Luckily, the five Cragsters and the hybrid Mixel got enough money so they dash off to Muncho territory.

Flain: "Yes, Inferna, I will give it to the Spikels and Electroids. That bird is twice the size of Scorpi."

Inferna: "Is it really twice Scorpi's size?"

Flain: "It is, indeed! Oh! I know just what I'll do! They'll be so surprised! There's so much to do! So much to do!"

In excitement, Flain closed the window, rushed to get his red mittens and boots and orange coat as Inferna got out her white scarf, mittens, boots and earmuffs and a pink coat before rushing out the door... before Flain came back in.

Flain: "I can't go out like this!" (looking at his clothes; grabs a red scarf and puts it on) "There we go. That's better" (leaves)

* * *

Soon, he smiled and saw Sharkitty. Even though Flain didn't like her, seeing the sight of her bring him joy.

Flain: "Sharkitty! Merry Christmas!"

Sharkitty turned around to see Flain and Inferna and screamed in alarm as she ran away with Flain in pursuit.

Sharkitty: "It happen, he has finally gone mad!"

Sharkitty was almost outside but Flain caught her by surprise, shocking the cat-bat-shark thing in the progress. What does he want from her? Has the Infernite leader lost it?

Flain: (chuckles) "Sharkitty, you are one of the most loviest creatures that I ever laid eyes on!"

Flain laughed, making Sharkitty shiver a bit. She yelp as Flain grabbed her, beginning to dance with her.

Flain: "Come on, dance with me, Sharkitty, dance!"

This made Inferna giggle.

Sharkitty: (frantically slaps Flain) "Release me, Flain! Release me!"

Soon, the Infernite leader lets Sharkitty go as she run away in terror.

Sharkitty: "He has gone mad!" (screams) "Help!"

Flain: "Awww, what a charming Mixel."

Time to celebrate the new day so he opened the door. With that, Flain and Inferna came out as he the door. He glance at a familiar door knocker where Krader's face appeared last night, scaring the heck out of him in the progress.

Flain: "Eh, what a honest face." (prays) "Thank you, Krader, for accepting my apology."

Just then, Flain and Inferna noticed Rockus, Donny, Buck, Seismo, Shuff and Nightmare returning with Slasher, Kradums, Lovesmo, Shuffles, Rokkura, Owla, Chucky, Mavis, Digder, Shansmo, Vaka-Waka, Snax and Berp as Snax was carrying a huge turkey.

Slasher: "Hey, Flain, got the bird here."

Flain smile back as he came to Slasher and the others.

Flain: "Slasher, Merry Christmas! How are you?" (to Rockus, Donny, Buck, Seismo, Shuff and Nightmare) "Under five minutes as well. Ha ha ha!"

Flain smiled as he payed the Cragsters and Nightmare what he promised.

Flain: "Merry Christmas, guys!"

Flain hugged Inferna and smiled a bit, the Electroids and Spikels will love the turkey that he gave them. Time for some fun before heading off to Spikey Desert to give the Spikels and Electroids a surprise of his own.

* * *

[Song: Hark, The Herald Angels Sing - Carrie Underwood]

A while later, Flain is walking with Inferna as he goes through Mixel Land waving to each Mixel while saying...

Flain: "Merry Christmas!"

Momoko: "Merry Christmas to you, Flain." (smiling to Flain)

As Momoko and Drazor pass by, he then saw Lunk and his cousin, Lumpy.

Flain: (to Lunk and Lumpy) "Happy Holidays." (to Lumpy) "And a Merry Christmas to you, ma'am."

Lumpy: (smiling) "Maximum Mixel bless you, sir."

Apparently, Lumpy wasn't holding any grudge against Flain and his rudeness yesterday.

Lunk: "Merry Christmas." (laughs as he and Lumpy smile while passing Flain)

Flain and Inferna then see Tungster, Turg and Spugg.

Flain: (to the Lixers) "Merry Christmas!" (to Spugg) "And good tidings to you, Spugg."

This made Tungster and Turg cheer gibberishly and Spugg bark happily.

 ** _Hark! the herald angels sing_**

 ** _Glory to the new-born king_**

 ** _Peace on earth and mercy mild_**

 ** _God and sinners reconciled_**

Just then the Infernite leader and his daughter spot some Glowkie Bats and six familiar figures walking in the area. It's Globert, Boogly, Vampos, Wisp, Webster and Frandra, the same Glowkies who tried to get a donation to save the Orbitons from him yesterday. Good! He was hoping to run into them!

Wisp: "Well, we managed to scare up a decent amount of donations for the Orbitons after all, guys."

Webster: (shrugging) "Key word 'scare'."

Frandra: "I hope the Orbitons awe gonna be alright. They never celebwated Chwistmas befowe."

Globert: "Well, I'll admit that putting on a show to get donations was a smashing success."

Vampos: "And I even got money from a bake sale with Frandra."

Boogly: "Boogly like Christmas cookies!"

 ** _Joyful, all ye nations, rise_**

 ** _Join the triumph of the skies_**

 ** _With the angelic host proclaim_**

 ** _Christ is born in bethlehem_**

 ** _Hark! the herald angels sing_**

 ** _Glory to the new-born king_**

Flain: "Excuse me, Glowkies." (approaching the Glowkies, surprising them in the progress) "I overheard what you six say, I was hoping you succeeded in saving the Orbitons yesterday. Merry Christmas to you!"

Globert and Wisp: (confused) "Wait, Flain?"

Boogly: "He's wishing us Merry Christmas, guys. That's silly." (laughs)

Webster: "Inferna is here too."

Inferna: "Hi."

Vampos: "What's up with you lately?"

Glowley: "He's changed!"

Flain wouldn't care about the Orbitons before, why now?

Flain: "That's my name and I have changed. I know what I said yesterday wasn't right and I want to make it up to you guys. Will you have the goodness of accepting this?" (leans over and whisper a bit into Globert's ear)

The Glowkies gasped. Flain is paying a lot for the donation!

 ** _Christ, by highest heaven adored_**

 ** _Christ, the everlasting lord_**

 ** _Late in time behold him come_**

 ** _Offspring of the virgin's womb_**

Wisp: (amazed) "Great unexpected changes over night before Christmas!"

Globert: (amazed) "Are you serious about that amount?"

Flain: "You got it and not a coin less. There will be great back payments included, let me assure you."

Globert: "Well, I got to say. We Glowkies don't know what to say about your generosity. Amazing!"

Flain: "Please, don't say anything. I am much obliged to you guys and thanks. Bless you!" (gives the Glowkies a huge bag of money)

Without another word, Flain walked happily down the street with his daughter.

Globert: "Thank you, Flain! Thank you! And a Merry Christmas to you!"

 ** _Joyful, all ye nations, rise_**

 ** _Join the triumph of the skies_**

 ** _Pleased as man with man to dwell_**

 ** _Jesus, our emmanuel!_**

 ** _Hark! the herald angels sing_**

 ** _Glory to the new-born king_**

* * *

The rest of the day, Flain and Inferna walked past everyone as Flain wished them a Merry Christmas. Some were scared by this, wondering who he was and what he did with Flain. Others happily returned the wishes with smiles. despite being unsure of his new attitude. As he was walking along, he noticed a group of Infernites coming.

Flain: "Hey, guys!"

The other Infernites stopped to see Flain and Inferna.

Flamzer, Vixen, Phoenix and Lammy: (confused/surprised) "Flain?"

Meltus: "Look, it's Flain!"

Zorch: "Still looking young and more happier, eh?."

Burnard: "I knew he would show up!" (laughs happily)

Flamzer: "What brings you here?"

Flain: "Oh, ya know, I'm looking forward to that Christmas dinner you invited me to last night!"

This brought a look of surprise on the faces of the leader's tribemates. Yesterday, Flain was being a greedy and grouchy humbug, and he turned down the invitation to Christmas dinner. Now he's nice and jolly, and he changed his mind?

Vulk: (to himself) "Goodness." (smiling; to Flain) "You mean you're coming?!"

Flain: "Of course I am, Vulk! You know how much I love those sweets! Inferna will come took!"

Inferna nodded.

Flain: "I'll be over at two, keep it pipin' hot!"

Flain picked up his daughter, going on his merry way before he stopped and looked back.

Flain: "Oh, and I hope ya don't mind if I bring the other Mixels of my own along!"

"Burnard: "We don't mind at all, Flain! The more the merrier!" (laughing)

Vixen: "Okay, Flain! We will! And a very Merry Christmas to you!"

 ** _Hail the heaven-born_**

 ** _Prince of peace_**

 ** _Hail the son of righteousness_**

 ** _Light and life to all he brings_**

 ** _Risen with healing in his wings_**

Flain chuckled as he went on his way some time later. He had nearly bumped into Mesmo who was walking with his son in the same direction as him before taking notice and stopped.

Flain: "Sorry 'bout that! Merry Christmas, Mesmo!" (to Mesmo Jr) "And Merry Christmas to you too, Mesmo Jr."

Mesmo Jr: "Gee, thanks."

Mesmo: (surprised) "Oh my goodness, Flain. I thought you were a cheap, old tightwad."

Flain: "I was, dude. I was. Well, I must be off."

Sakura, the other Charmaniacs, Chiyo, Angel, Klinkuhi and the Klinkers arrived.

Sakura, Klinkuhi and Chiyo: "Merry Christmas, Flain!"

Flain: (to Sakura, Klinkuhi and Chiyo; smiling) "Ladies!"

Inferna and Inferna: (to each other) "Sister!" (hugging each other)

Jinky: "It is indeed."

 ** _Joyful, all ye nations, rise_**

 ** _Join the triumph of the skies_**

 ** _With the angelic host proclaim_**

 ** _Christ is born in bethlehem_**

Flain: "Merry Christmas, everymixel!" (leaves with Inferna) "And now for the Electroids and Spikels."

 ** _Hark! the herald angels sing_**

 ** _Glory to the new-born king_**

 ** _Hark! the herald angels sing_**

 ** _Glory to the new-born king_**

* * *

[Background music: Star Locket Melody - Sailor Moon]

Flain and Inferna arrived at Spikel territory along with the other Mixels. Flain smiled eagerly then motions everyone else to hide. The Infernite leader wants this surprise for the Electroids and Spikels to be a good one. The crowd nods as they rush off to hide, all but Seismo who still remains behind Flain as he goes into serious mode while knocking on the door.

Flain chuckles a bit then saw Seismo and motions him away.

Seismo: "Oh yeah, hide, right!" (quickly rushes off to hide with the turkey)

Time to get the act going. Knuckles goes back into his serious grouchy mode while knocking the door.

Hoogi (off-screen): "Come in."

Flain: (opens the door; fake anger) "How dare you?!"

This made Teslo, Zaptor, Volectro, Scorpi, Footi (still in a wheelchair) and Hoogi frightened as Scorpi screamed in fright and the other five gasp in shock.

Teslo: (shocked) "Gah! Flain!"

Flain: "So, there you two are."

Teslo: (nervous) "Eh, Flain. What a surprise. Merry Christmas."

Of course, Flain just stormed past him inside as the Electroid leader sweatdropped.

Scorpi: (nervous) *Gibberish translation: "Won't you come in?"*

Hoogi backed Scorpi away as Flain stomped up to Zaptor and Volectro.

Flain: "Merry Christmas, huh? I would like to have a word with you. Both of you!"

Teslo and Scorpi gulped in worry, fear and dismay

Hoogi: "Please, Flain! Whatever you're upset about, it's not Scorpi's fault! After all, it's Christmas Day!"

Flain: "Christmas Day indeed! Just another excuse for being lazy." (to Teslo and Scorpi) "And another thing, I've had my fill of this nonsense!"

Zaptor: (glaring at Flain) "And I had my *bzzzzzzzzzt* fill you, hothead!"

Flain: (to Zaptor) "Do you mind?" (to Teslo and Scorpi) "Like I said, I've had my fill of this nonsense and therefore-"

Zaptor: "And therefore, you are to *bzzzzzzzzzt* leave this house at once or I am about I'm about raizzzzzzzzzzze you off the pavement and-"

Hoogi: (glaring at Zaptor) "Zaptor!" (slaps Zaptor)

Flain: (slowly approaching Teslo and Scorpi) "And therefore, you two leave me no choice...!"

[Background music: Hikari (Orchestral) - Kingdom Hearts OST]

Much to the two's surprise all of a sudden, however, Flain dropped his serious act as he started laughing.

Flain: "Pfft! B-But to give you-!"

Volectro: (looked out the window; excited) "A big turkey!"

Flain: (proud) "Yeah, a turkey." (folding his arms across his chest before realizing what he said) "Wait, that's not all! Merry Christmas, guys." (gives a yellow tablet to Teslo) "Teslo." (gives a hamlogna sandwich) "Zaptor." (gives a light blue yoyo to Volectro) "Volectro." (gives a stuffed teddy bear to Scorpi) "Scorpi." (gives a Christmas sweater to Hoogi) "Hoogi." (gives a green scarf to Footi) "And Footi. But that's not all. Oh, Magnifo."

Magnifo appears.

Magnifo: "Right away. Abraca-wacka-doodle! (casts a spell on Footi and cures his illness)

Footi got up and is now healthy and he is not gonna die anyway.

Footi: "Yay! Thank you!"

Magnifo: "You're welcome, Footi!"

Inferna: (arrives) "Merry Christmas!"

Magnifo and Inferna then step aside as, to the Electroids and Spikels' surprise, Seismo held the turkey with everyone with him entering the house.

Gobba (still dressed as Santa Claus): "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!"

Shuff: "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Seismo: "Yeah! And Happy Holidays!"

This is a great surprise from Flain, the best one ever.

Vampos: "Everyone for a Christmas sugar cookie?"

Footi: (surprised) "Oh goodness!"

Hoogi: "Wow, I don't know..."

Teslo: "Gee, thank you, Flain!"

Flain: (scooping Inferna up in his arms) "Merry Christmas, Teslo."

Inferna: "Yeah, Merry Christmas!"

Scorpi squeaks happily as he and everyone else in the house greeted his friends, neighbors and strangers. Looks like this Christmas is going to be best one ever!

* * *

 **This may be the last chapter, but it's not over yet. The epilogue is coming.**


	8. Epilogue

**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for... The epilogue. And wait till you see the Orbitons. This is their first Christmas in this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Summary: Ever since Krader died seven years ago, Flain has been always greedy over money, gold and jewelry on Christmas for his precious daughter, Inferna. But when he is visited by three spirits, will greedy Flain change his ways? Or will he and Inferna become ghosts in chains and end up like Krader.**

* * *

 **Mixels is created by John Fang and David P. Smith and is owned by Lego and Cartoon Network.**

 **A Christmas Carol is written and owned by Charles Dickens.**

 **Inferna (Flain's daughter), Past, Present and Future (the Christmas Spirit counterparts of the Orbitons who are based on the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future from A Christmas Carol), the Charmaniacs, the Charmaniacs 2.0, the (upcoming) Charmaniac Cousins (who are gonna be girls), the PF10 Cragsters, the (upcoming) PF10 Cragster Cousins (who are gonna be boys), the (upcoming) PF10 Glowkies (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Frosticons (who are gonna be girls), the (upcoming) PF10 Infernites (who are gonna be girls), Slasher (Krader's older brother), Kradums, Lovesmo and Shuffles (the clones of the Cragsters) the PF10 Predasparks, Nightmare, Black-Willow, Chicky, Rodney, Bandit, Klinkuhi (my Klinker OC who is based on Haruhi Suzumiya), Galaxine (Rokit and Meltus's lovechild/friend) and Mesmo Jr are my Mixels OCs and are owned by me. I also own the idea and concept.**

 **The Fighters, the Iza17 Fang Gang, the Supersonics, the DJ Musicians, the Iza17 Charmaniacs and the Iza17 Cragsters are owned by iza200117.**

 **Chiyo, Angel, Hikaru and Glowley are owned by InferniteAura21.**

 **The Luckercons are owned by MLPRainbowBrush.**

 **The Predasparks, the Predaspark Cousins, the Rapternals and the Stealthoids are owned by DarkTidalWave.**

 **The Christmites are owned by WickidlyStrange13.**

 **Sharkitty is owned by kjay747-400.**

 **The Highlights are owned by worldofcaitlyn.**

 **The Steamerpuffs, the Auraras and the Shoutouts are owned by ZootyCutie.**

* * *

 **Mixels Christmas Carol**

 **Epilogue: A Christmas Miracle for the Orbitons**

* * *

[Background music: Mami's Theme: Credens Justitiam (Instrumental w/ Violin) - Miwu Mii YouTube]

The Mixels are at Mixel Park happily dancing, chatting and exchanging gifts to celebrate Flain's rehabilitation. He was happy that Footi was well again. And as for the Orbitons...

Niksput: (arrives) "Yo, guys, sorry for late."

Flain: "Aw sweet, you made it! Merry Christmas!"

Niksput: "Thanks. And a Merry Christmas to you too."

Rokit: (arrives) "We Orbitons had never celebrated Christmas before. I suppose this is our first Christmas."

Naut: (arrives) "I know. We were all sick thanks to the Nixels, but as by magic, we were injected with a special medicine that saved our skins. We almost missed Christmas." (switches heads)

Nurp: "Merry Christmas!" (giggles; switches heads)

Rokit: "Early today, we were encountered by three mysterious Mixels that looked like us except different. It seems like they saved our lives."

Flain did remember the three spirits who gave Flain a second chance, so he smiled.

Flain: "Well, I'm glad they seemed nice."

Inferna, Angel and Mesmo Jr: (nodded) "Yeah."

Chuggchoo : "Terrific party, Flain."

Hedbangz : (agreeing) "Yeah, you truly outdid yourself this time."

Payzli: "This must be the best Christmas party that I have been to."

This made Flain nod.

Flain: (to Inferna) "Sorry about not getting you a gift, Inferna."

Inferna: "It's okay, Daddy, being with your friends and family is a perfect gift. Thank you, Daddy."

Flain: "You're welcome, Inferna." (to everyone) "Merry Christmas, everymixel!"

Naut: "And Maximum Mixel bless us." (switches heads)

Nurp: "Maximum Mixel bless us, everyone!" (giggles)

* * *

[Background music: Haunted (Instrumental) - Evanescence]

Meanwhile at Nixel Land...

King Nixel: (angry; glaring at the dozen Nixels) "What do you mean you can't infiltrate the Infernite Kingdom?!"

Nixels: (whimpering in fear) "Nix nix nix nix nix nix nix nix!"

King Nixel: "You morons, that stupid Cragster leader died seven years ago! Now go think about what you've done to fail me again, you miserable Nixels!"

Nixels: (sad/worried/nervous/frightened) "Nix nix nix..."

King Nixel: (to himself) "How could that idiot Cragster still be here when he's already dead? These Nixels are paranoid AND hopeless!"

* * *

[Background music: Dear You (Instrumental) - Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni OST]

Far away from Mixel Park, the three spirits, Past, Present and Future, and Krader's ghost were watching the reformed Infernite.

Present: "Alright, he finally did it!"

Future: "Yeah, at least the Infernite leader had found the true meaning of Christmas."

(Infant) Past: (cries with tears of joy) "Past very happy because Past love happy endings."

Present: "I'm glad he's changed his ways. Let's go, guys."

Past, Present and Future walked (or rather floated) away and disappeared, leaving the chain-rattling ghost Cragster leader alone to watch Flain with a forgiving smile.

Ghost!Krader: _"Apology accepted, Flain. Me forgive you now. Even through me no rest in peace, my spirit live on forever. Farewell, Flain, see you soon."_

As Krader's ghost smiled innocently, he started to fade. He had shed a final tear of joy.

Ghost!Krader: _"Oh, and Merry Christmas to you, Flain."_ (disappears)

As the ghost of Krader disappears, we see only an aura of icy blue sparkles floating away. From that point on, Flain became better than his word. He improved his life for the better and became like a second leader to the other Mixels, especially Footi, who did not die. In fact, the Infernite leader treated everyone he had shown cruelty to with unfathomable kindness for the rest of his life and celebrated Christmas with his friends and family to the fullest. And so, we say "Merry Christmas", "Happy Holidays" and "Maximum Mixel bless us, everyone".

* * *

 **Well, thanks for reading this fanfiction. I worked really hard on a prologue, six chapters and an epilogue. I hope you like it, fellow Mixel fans.**


End file.
